Pride of a Ligress
by SpiritualLoneWolf XIII
Summary: Takami and four of his friends goes on their first actual mission without the Furious Five, other than Viper and Crane. Their mission is to find a ligresses named Mei Wen that goes by Ligress. Read the story to to know more. A love triangle for FaithxHopexRen, Kaizerx? and CranexViper.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it is owned by only DreamWorks. I only own Ligress (Mai) and my other OCs. Please leave a review and I hope you like it, enjoy!**

**Ps. the Village of Dai-Ming is my OSA (Off Screen Area) Little something I made up, everyone is free to use OSA if you want, It's not much. Not the Village, the village's mine. Dai-Ming means; Shining Path. WARNING: Will contain strong language.**

* * *

**Pride of a Ligress: By ?**

**Ch.1: The Ligress and the mission**

In the Village of Dai-Ming the sun was beginning to arise over the horizons of the mountains. The mountains circled around the village protecting it from intruders that doesn't know the way in. Inside the village, inside a normal house a young teenage sixteen year old feline girl was still resting in her bed under the covers. She 'is' part lion, part tiger. She a ligress putting it in right words. Her name 'was' Mei Wen, but she goes by the name Ligress.

Ligress was still sleeping until the sun's sunny rays hit her face. As a result she pulled the covers over her face to block the rays to continue sleeping. After a few minutes she finally rolled out from her now messy bed. She done her daily morning rituals in the restroom. She was a little boyish but had beautiful looks and fur.

She had golden lioness fur with tiger strips on her arms, her eye color is hazel green. She putted on and wore a light yellow vest, light brown pants. She also had a lioness' tail and ears.

After she got showered and dressed, she headed towards her kitchen to make her something to eat. Ligress(Mei Wen) was told that her parents abandon her as a child told by her aunt Yunxu, and Ligress was sadden by that ever-since. So she lived alone, with only Yunxu visiting her one every month for some reason. When Ligress turned at least six or seven Yunxu been telling Ligress about boys being none-trusting and unfaithful, so Ligress didn't really trust boys very much.

Ligress finished eating her breakfast processed outside and closed and locked her door to go on a little walk in the mountain town valley.

"Hello Break Wind" A snotty voice said from behind.

Ligress let out small growl in her throat as soon as she heard that voice.

"My name..is Mai Wen, but you know I go by Ligress" Ligress said with annoyance and anger in her voice. She turned around to see Vanessa Te the snow Leopard and two others and a Buff and shirtless clouded Leopard named Shang Lee only wearing purple pants.

"Whatever, so I heard you went to the Gen rock concert. You know all the girls brought their boyfriends. Oh that's right you don't have one" So mocked making fun of her. The other two snow leopards was pretty much scared of Ligress so they backed away as she walked towards Vanessa and got in her has.

"Look bitch " Ligress started. Vanessa left eye twitched when she said that and Ligress continued, "I have no intention of having one, and I don't really care. I already know your mating with him, everyone knows it. So why don't you, him, and your friends go jump off a cliff or something" Ligress told her.

"Whatever hybrid-freak, you don't even have friends. I bout you'll ever get a date or boyfriend because of your boyish attitude. Later tomboy" Vanessa said walking grabbing Shang hand signaling him to leave but he stayed looking at Ligress. He told her 'I'll be right with you' and walked toward Ligress.

"Hey Ligress" Ligress gave a 'what do you want' look. "What is it"? She answered not caring what he has to say.

"You know, Vanessa and I aren't mutual so... why don't you and I have a little get to gether at my place. Just me and you, what do ya say?" He told her.

"Wait, aren't you dating and mating with Vanessa?" Ligress said back. Shang just smiled at the question.

"Getaway from me you sex obsessed freak" Ligress said disgusted walking away. Shang then nodded and said, "Soon Ligress, soon" He thought walking back to Vanessa and her friends that didn't hear the conversation.

In the Valley of Peace, up top in the Jade Palace Takami and his friends was training in the new Training Hall Shifu provided them for relaxing and training. Takami, Kiba, Ryo and Hope was squaring off against each other sparring. The rest of the gang along with the Hazards, Furious Five, Po and Song were watching.

Takami was going against Kiba, and Ryo was going against Hope. Between the four young in-training warriors you could feel the invisible sparks fly between them. Takami and Kiba were the first to fight. Takami was now using his new twin katana and Kiba with his new nun-chucks.

Takami made the first move. "Oh ya Alpha Boy is on the move" Kiba said about himself rolling under Takami's side slash he made with his sword. Kiba then started spinning his nun-chucks and said,"Ha you don't know what to do" Kiba teased. Takami then went with a left swing of his blade at Kiba, but he rolled under it and said, "I'm here". Takami made a right swing and Kiba dodge rolled that and said, "I'm there" as well now a meters away from the flame tiger and continued to say, "I could be anywhere" Kiba teased again, he then notice that Takami was coming in close with full downward slash, but Kiba slid under his legs and on the other side of the mat and said, "How can you stop what you can't even see?" Kiba said getting ready to finally attacking. Takami the finally found several weak points into Kiba's rush but decide to hit safest weak point, so Takami backhanded the blade and jabbed the back-end of the katana in Kiba stomach which stunned Kiba on the ground and rolling off the mat and gagged on the floor. Takami then had a little humor in his voice when he said, "Like that" prefer to what Kiba said twenty seconds ago. "Good one T.K" Kiba wheezed out and took a quick nap on the floor.

It was now Ryo's and Hope's turn to fight. Ryo creaked both side of his next and said, "Alright Hope, put down the bow-staff and no one gets hurt."

"Uh you said that last time Ryo then you hurt me" Hope corrected. Ryo then shrugged and said, "Yeah, but last time I wouldn't have" Ryo retort.

"Yeah whatever" Hope said, the started twirling his bow-staff attack Ryo with downward swing, he missed and continued to twirl the staff trying the confused Ryo. Ryo continually moving out-of-the-way of Hope's bow-staff swing at him. Hope finally decided that it was time to end it, and attack Ryo downward slash. But last thing Hope know, he was no longer hold his staff Then realized Ryo was causally leaning on it. Ryo then twirled the bow-staff then broke it in half into two in both hands and using them as if the were sai's. Ryo then sinisterily smiled at Hope. Hope kinda figured that would happen sometime and said, "I should have dropped the staff?"

Ryo then humorously nodded his head and said, "You should have dropped the staff". Ryo was now using the two sticks as drumsticks and Hope was the drum in the fetal position covering his head protecting himself in defeat screaming 'I'm down, I'm down'. Nearby a certain tiger, dog-whistled at Ryo. Ryo turned around to see Takami standing on the mat and was still dog-whistling at him. Hope sat between Kaizer and Faith, because the saved him that set.

"Alright flame tail, lets see what you got" Ryo said dropping the broke staffs and got into wolf style position. Takami placed the full black katana into the sleeve cover behind him and got into tiger style position, reflecting Tigress image but not perfectly.

Ryo the first to make the first moved starting with a quick jabbed that, Takami blocked and countered with side kicking him in the right side. Ryo was about to kick Takami in his lower section, but Takami stopped it pushing the front kick back down and slamming his fist in Ryo's face staggering backward a few feel. Ryo was now breath heavily and simply said, "Is that all you got". Takami just smiled and shucked his head lightly. Takami then began taunting Ryo, and Ryo didn't like that very much. So he rushed at Takami and wildly trying to punch and kick the tiger, but Takami merely dodged and blocked every one of the attacks. Ryo finally stopped attacking moved back in a safe distance catching his breath.

"Are you done, you know attacking angrily" Takami simply asked. "I would like to end this now" Takami add. Without warning Ryo charged, Takami got ready and jammed his fist into Ryo's stomach. Not only that, with his fist still jammed into Ryo's stomach he lifted Ryo in the air and slammed him into the ground ending the sparring fight.

"Enough" Master Shifu ordered standing in front of the door walking down the steps too them. Takami and the others sat respectfully on the mat.

"Very good everyone, I've observed you and I see that you all are showing progress. But there are some of you that are still having trouble. Takami, your still having trouble with your strength and there nothing wrong with that, but you have to control it. Ryo, you have too calm down, you can't fight in blind rage. As for you Kiba, you need to take things more seriously in situations. Everyone else you've done fine. Your dismissed." Shifu said.

Ryo, Kiba, Faith, Hope, Kaizer, Layla, Skyler, and Tamaki all exited out the room. Takami was just about leave as well until...

"Takami, may I speak with you?"

"Yes Master Shifu" Takami said standing up straight.

"I noticed that you and your friends are getting more and more used to traveling with us to different places." Shifu assumed.

"Y-yes we are"

"That's good, now you and most of your friends is sixteen and is about to become seventeen. You and your team has made me very proud of what you've all accomplished over the passed eight months. Your learning the basic art of Kung Fu, caring for others, and greatly learning to control your abilities. You and your friends did so much I think you deserve your very own mission"

"What" He said surprised.

"I'm saying that you are ready to take on the must dangerous missions, but I'm not going to throw you into too dangerous missions. I'm going to start you and three other on a four man mission"

"Are you serious"?

"I'm always serious" Master Shifu corrected. Out of happiness, Takami immediately hugged Master Shifu who wasn't expecting the tiger would do that. Realizing what Takami was doing he putted the red panda back on the ground and scratch the back of his head.

"Sorry Master, I guess Po is getting to me" Takami said.

"I think he's beginning to get to all of us. So who do you prefer to accompany you" Shifu said getting back to business.

"I'm thinking...Hope, Faith, and Kaizer. They'll seem like a good team" Takami figured looking back at the strange friendship.

"Hmm, are you sure your ready for Kaizer to go on missions now?"

"Yes, I trust him. He and Hope are friends so no real harm with happen. Plus I was going to add Kiba but he might bring Kaizer back into his assassin phase." Shifu could agreed on the wise choice.

"Very well. You, Hope, Faith, and Kaizer are required to bring back a girl named Mei Wen to the palace. She the daughter of an old friend of mine that passed away long ago. He asked me if anything happened too him, he wanted me to take her in, to live in the Jade Palace. At first I didn't know where she was located, that why she's not here now. We finally found where she is though. She lives in Village of Dai-Ming in the middle of the south mountains. Thankfully we still have more rooms here we can let her use one of them. So that your goal, bring her back here safely, understood" Shifu instructed.

"Yes Master. Oh one more thing I need to asked?" Takami said.

"What is that?"

"Can one member of the Furious Five come with us. I think we need guidance, and more of a leader to follow other than me, you know"

"Your afraid of getting lost aren't you" Master Shifu guessed. Takami nodded. Shifu kinda found that funny.

"Okay, I will assign Viper and Crane to go with you on your travel tomorrow " Shifu told him.

"Thanks dad" Takami bowed not realizing what he said. The word 'dad' caught the red panda off guard, hearing that coming from his student that he adopted months ago. This was also the first time Takami even said that as well.

"Dad?" The old master said back.

"Oh, I mean Master Shifu" Takami said running off to go inform the others.

"_Good luck... my son" _The red panda said heading to the dragon grotto.

**Wow that was kinda a surprise. The next chapter is on the same day of Takami and the others are getting ready to head out. There's more on the way. Bye. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I don't own Kung Fu Panda (No matter how much I want too) it is only by Dreamworks. I only own Mei Wen (Ligress), and my other OCs. Please no flames and leave a review. Enjoy! :D

**Ps**. The Village of Dai-Ming is my OSA (Off screen Area). OSA is a little something I made up and anyone is free to use it. Not the Village though, the area is mine. Dai Ming means Shining Path.

**Warming:** May contain some strong language.

**Ch. 2 A new Journey**

On the same morning Takami could not stop thinking about the mission he and some of his friends were going to do. Soon Zeng the Messenger Bird waddled hastily towards him and was somewhat out of breath while standing in front of the teenage tiger in-trainee.

"Good morning Zeng, do you have something for me?" Takami asked. When the goose finally finished panting heavily he looked straight into the tiger's eyes and said, "Master would like you and your team to meet him in the Hall of Warrior."

Takami nodded at his announcement, thanked him and ran off to the Hall of Warriors. While watching the tiger leave, Zeng just fell straight of the floor and said, "I'm getting to old for this." then fell asleep not caring that he was on the going. Some people can't really blame him though; he does run and fly around all over the place.

Now entering the Hall of Warriors Takami noticed that his friends and the Furious Five and Po and Song were all in a horizontal line in front of the old Grand Master red panda. Takami then rushed over and stood between Faith and Ryo. Ryo then gave Takami a quick fist bump and paid back his attention.

"Welcome Takami, now that you finally present I can begin my announcement. Now, Takami already knows this as we discussed this a while ago but now I would like to discuss this with everyone else and the people who will take part of it. There's a village not too far from here called the Village of Dai-Ming. A friend of mine that passed away told me if anything happen to him he wanted me to look after his daughter and take her in as a student. Her name is Mei Wen and she need to be brought here safely. Now for the in-trainees; the escort team will be Takami, Faith, Hope and Kaizer." Shifu explained in clam tone.

Everyone was tremendously surprised of the news. Normally this particular mission would go to the Furious Five and Po or turn into a two-man mission. But hearing this had them blown away mentally.

"Master Shifu, are you sure you want them to begin their first mission now. Their only teenagers they can't do this on their own." Tigress commented thinking more about Takami. The Grand Master expected that response from Tigress know that she was worrying more about Takami.

"I'm well aware of that, so to keep an eye on them, Viper and Crane will accompany them, to keep them safe if anything happens." Shifu assured. Viper and Crane nodded and bowed to their master of his orders.

Tigress didn't like that one bit but kept a straight face and said, "Master I know I can protect them all by myself, just let me..." She was cut off when Shifu raised his hand.

"Tigress, the team arrangement was requested by Takami himself." Shifu stated still in a calm tone. Tigress then glance at the teenage tiger, who just looked down bummed that he made the wrong request and disappointing his main teacher. Tigress saw his expression and then looked back at Shifu.

"Don't worry Tigress; they'll be fine I promise. Crane, Viper, will do whatever it takes to protect your comrades and the girl." Shifu ordered. The feminine serpent snake and avian bowed again and said 'Master'. She then looked at Kaizer and walked towards him.

"Kaizer, for you. Once you and the others acquired the girl, I want you to keep an even closer eye on her, and never leave her out of your sight. That is my request to you, I want you to get to know her. That will possible help you in future mission I will give to you later on during your long stay. Understood?" Master Shifu told him.

Kaizer didn't like this request, but he was still on the lookout list and in order for him to stay he had to live in the Jade Palace and protect the villagers of the Valley of Peace without disrespect. He softly scolded at first then said, "Yes, Master."

"Very good, know that you're still being watched on high alert. So no funny business or being sneaky." Shifu stated.

"I understand, plus, I made a promise that I will protect the villagers anyway I can." Kaizer said. Shifu nodded at that response and walked back in front of the small pool.

"That is all; your mission will start tomorrow. As for now, you may do whatever you please, I'm feeling a bit generous today. I'm going to head to my room and meditate for a few hours. Also whoever keeps making that flapping sound, please quiet down. " Shifu said walking away. Everyone then turned their attention to Crane at Shifu's remark.

"What!" Crane exclaimed. Everyone just shuck their heads and proceeded to exit out the Hall of Warrior leaving Crane in his annoyed state just standing there.

"It's not me!" Crane exclaimed even louder. Everyone ignored the annoyed avian and continued walking out. Kiba just leaned on Ryo's arm and whispered, "It's so him" as they proceeded to their rooms. Takami went to his room as well to get his stuff together. He sat both the separate black and white swords next to the paper wall sat on the bed. Later a knock on the door was heard.

"Uh, come in" Takami answered. The door opened and revealed it to be Tigress. She walked in and closed the door. She then stood in front of Takami looking into his eyes.

"We need to talk. May I sit down?" She asked.

"Oh yeah sure" Takami answered in a nervous tone. Tigress noticed again that her young apprentice was acting nervous again and just nudged him with her shoulder.

"Come Takami, I just want to talk is all. I'm not about to hit you or anything." Tigress stated.

_'Though that statement can change real fast when it's comes to something you don't like to hear.' _Takami thought to himself looking at Tigress and said, "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

Tigress paused for a moment looking into space deep in thought of what to say. There was so much to say, but one stuck the most to her. She then turned her attention back to Takami and said, "Why didn't you ask Master Shifu for me to go with you instead of Crane and Viper?"

Takami didn't expect that question to come out right away but knew it was about to be brought up sooner or later. He then thought later would have been better.

"I just... I was so excited that I was going on our first mission that I hadn't thought of including you. Plus Viper and Crane are great with patrolling areas and they would make the best Masters for the job. Viper can slither through things undetected easily and Crane can fly above area and can spot if we're getting close to our destination. I'm sorry for not including you Tigress." Takami apologized bummed out.

"*sigh* don't worry about it. Look, just promise me one thing. Even if you fail this, promise me 'you' will return safety. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Tigress said. Takami smiled at Tigress concerned attitude.

"Don't worry Tigress, I got this in the bag. I'll return with this Mei Wen girl with both of us without a scratch, Believe it!" Takami said joyfully. Tigress concerned attitude soon went away and slightly smiled.

_'Takami and Po both have their ways of somehow making me smile; those two are really rubbing off on me.'_ Tigress thought smiling. She then stood up and opened the door.

"You better keep that promise you made, otherwise you'll have to deal with me, you hear" Tigress said then exited the tiger's room and closing the door. Takami just sweatdropped at Tigress's response and shuck his head.

"Oh Tigress, something tells me you'll never change" Takami stated.

**Back with Ligress**

Ligress was walking frustrated passing by people of the village ignoring what they're saying about her. While on the moved, Ligress was thinking about what happen a few minutes ago with Shang.

_'What a freak, I should have made him eat dir__t of what he told me. He's lucky I'm not in the mood.'_ Ligress exclaimed in thought. After walking trying to clear her head, she decided to head back to her house. She reached the front door and pulled out her keys for the door. She unlocked it the door and walked in. but to her surprise an adult lioness that looks to be in her thirties wearing a dark shade of red with long sleeve vest with black spots on it, and black pants sitting down on the sofa and appeared to be waiting for her.

"Auntie Yunxu! What are you doing here?" Ligress exclaimed in shock.

"I'm just checking up on you, like I do every month Mei. I did tell you by letter that I was dropping by when I finished my meetings and eras." The lioness said.

"Oh that's right, I'm sorry yima(Aunt) Yunxu" Ligress bowed respectfully.

"There's no problem. Now, sit, I have something to say." Yunxu said. Ligress sat down on the sofa next to her aunt and paid full attention.

"Now for the next few days I want you to stay inside, it's not safe for a beautiful young girl like yourself, it's not safe at this time." Yunxu tried to say motherly.

"Why, I can take care of myself just fine" Ligress replied.

"No, I want you to stay inside at all times. I have my reasons so don't ask why. Am I understood?!"

"But yima-Yunxu."

"UNDERSTOOD?!" Yunxu exclaimed. The sudden burst of yelling surprised Ligress and she merely nodded in defeat of the talk.

"Good, I also don't want you exploring the mountains that you do constantly all the time. We've been having intruders trying to climb over into Dai-Ming village, am I understood" The adult lioness said in a softer tone. Ligress nodded again and Yunxu's facial expression changed.

"Good, all I care about is your will-being and safety. Remember, years ago I promised that rasie you as my own." Yet again Ligress nodded again and Yunxu stood up and headed to the front door. Before opening the door she turned back at the female liger.

"I'll say this once more, stay here. I'll be gone again for a while with my associates. You're free to walk around the neighborhood but not towards the mountain okay" Yunxu said once more to be sure.

"Yes aunt Yunxu, I understand" Ligress said while crossing her fingers behind her back secretly.

"Goodbye Mei" She said then walked out and closing the door behind her.

'_You better not disobey me you little brat'_ Yunxu thought. Standing in front of her was another lioness how appeared to be waiting for her.

"Is everything situated Yunxu"? The lioness servant asked.

"Yes, Mei Wen is staying inside and I have hidden birds and spies watching her as well." Yunxu explained to her follower.

"Then shall we get going Master?"

"Yes" Yunxu said then they left, Unknown to them Ligress was peeking through the window. But she couldn't hear the conversation.

'_Yeah right, like I'd listen to you. I do what I want and not even you can tell me otherwise. I go through the mountains to get away from this village and the people. I can't wait to get out of here someday.'_ Ligress thought.

**Back at the Valley of Peace: Okami's house**

Back in the Valley of Peace Takami and Hope along with Ryo wanted to tell their parents about their big trip. Both adult Gray wolf and white tigress were sitting down at the table with the three teenagers. Takami explained everything to his mother and Hope explained timidly to his father nervously smiling at his dad.

"So all of you are going?" Akio asked looking at Ryo. Ryo shuck his head meaning no at the question.

"No dad, it's only me, Takami, Faith, and Kaizer on this one. This is also my very first mission." Hope answered.

"Minus Hope because he's the Phoenix Warrior, this could be a big chance for us to move forward to become a Master someday." Takami added in. Okami thought about then stood up, walked around the table to her son and placed her paw on his shoulder.

"When this is over come home safe okay, and don't get into trouble...or at least too much trouble." Okami told her son. Takami chuckled at that then nodded.

"That goes for you too Hope. Good luck out there kiddo." Akio added playfully punched his shoulder. Hope smiled and rubbed the back of his head. While this was going on Ryo was feeling left out of this of the separate family moments between Hope and Akio, and Takami and Okami. Without showing the emotion Ryo was slightly jealous but then realized the time.

"*ahem* Guys, I'd hate to break the family moment, but it's time to get back to the palace so you guys can get packing for tomorrow." Ryo announced. Takami and Hope agreed then stood tall towards their parents and bowed to them.

"Well bye dad, and tell Roxie I said hi." Hope said as they proceeded to the door. They then headed back the Jade Palace for Takami, Hope, Faith, and Kaizer along with Viper and Crane to start their journey to find the mysterious girl.

**That's it for the second chapter of this story. I hope you liked it so far. The next chapter Takami and his friends will start their journey. Until the next chapter, bye! :D**

**"Yima" means aunt in chinese.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** I don't own Kung Fu Panda (No matter how much I want too) it is only by Dreamworks. I only own Mei Wen (Ligress), and my other OCs. Please no flames and leave a review. Enjoy! :D

**Ch. 3 Let the Journey begin**

The next morning at the gates of the Jade Palace, everyone huddled up in front of Takami, faith, hope, Kaizer, Viper, and Crane. Master Shifu was speaking to Viper and Crane of what is expected of them as masters and they agreed on what he told them and bowed in respect.

Everybody continued conversing while Layla stayed quiet deep in thought and was glum of the fact that Takami was taking off on a mission without her. Takami turned from the group conversation and noticed her sadden expression looking down and walked over to her.

"Hey Layla" Takami spook up. Layla looked up a little surprised that she didn't notice he was in front of her.

"Y-Yeah T.K?" Layla responded with a sweet tone as she can. Without a second thought, Takami took and held her hand while looking into her deep purple eyes. The black tigress didn't expect this at all from her boyfriend slash best friend.

"Don't worry, we'll be back. I promise that as soon as we find this girl, we'll come straight back ASAP. Then I'll tell you everything, okay"? Takami said. Layla lovingly smiled at his words and with her paw still held by him, she used her other hand grabbed something from her pocket and placed it in his other hand. Takami looked at it and it looked like an orange and black striped star made of seashells and a flame piece in the middle of it.

"Be safe, okay? I don't know what I do if I lost you." She told him.

Takami nodded and said, "I promised. Look after kovu and Borko for me, okay?" Takami said. Layla agreed on his request with a nodded. Shifu then walked towards them and said, "Takami, It is time for you and your requested team departure."

"Right." Takami said about to let go of Layla's hand but she slightly tighten her grip on his hand.

"Layla I…" Takami was about to say but was cut off and pulled into her embrace. Seconds later she let go and said,

"Sorry, I needed to do one last time. You know, not going to see you for a while."

Takami chuckled blissfully at her act and response then walked towards the gate. Unknown to everyone else, her smile faded and was also had a single tear running down her cheek. Thankfully for her black fur the tear was unnoticeable.

Po was literally pouting that he wasn't going with them making weird sad faces while cross his arms.

"It's totally unfair, why can't I go?" Po whined. Hating to admit it, Tigress thought about it and Po had an invalid point of why either she or him weren't going. Song then placed her paw on Po's shoulder and said, "Because this is their time to do what they can carry out Po." Song explained nicely then continued saying, "Also, I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" He said listening carfully.

"I want to go see my mother, and I know she may not be so pleased to see me, it's just been a while since I've seen her. Can you come with me to check on her?" She asked.

"Surer sure, anything for my best girl buddy." Po answered. Song then smiled delightfully then turned her attention back too Takami and the others that was standing in front of the door.

"Alright, go fourth and stay safe. Takami, Faith, both of you are in charge of Hope and Kaizer. Viper, Crane, you two protect and guide them at all times." Master Shifu said. They all nodded and headed down the thousand stairs.

Everyone else went back to what they were doing expect for Layla, who just watched Takami's group walk down the stairs until they were out of sight. She then walked towards the Peach tree of Heavenly wisdom by herself constantly thinking about the Bengal tiger.

**Outskirts: Bamboo forest **

Now our young warriors and two Masters were are walking the outskirts of the valley of Peace in the Bamboo forest. Hope was walking and talking with Kaizer about his opinion of the sky and Kaizer simply blocked the information out. Takami and Faith were casually talking while Takami had his arms about his head. While walking along Crane kept making glances at Viper now and then. While not listening to Hope at all, Kaizer noticed the Avian's quick constant gazes but kept it to himself.

"So, Kaizer?" Hope spoke up.

"Uh' Kaizer finally said regaining Hope's attention.

"Is Felicity fine with you being gone for a little while?"

Kaizer nodded in response and said, "Yeah, she was fine with it. Your friend uh… Roxie, I asked her if she could check up on her now and then. Plus just a few weeks ago I finally gave Felicity her new glasses, so she's now able to see."

"That's cool. So…is there anything going on between you two. She is a pretty girl after all and we all know you two are pretty close." Hope said nudging his shoulder.

"Hope, for the hundredth time me and Felicity are just friends. Besides you, Faith, and the others she's just one of the people I actually trust and would consider being around. There's nothing between us, only being friends, end of story, okay?" Kaizer told him.

Hope shrugged his shoulders but not fully convinced and his new ex-assassin friend's explanation. They continued with a different conversation. While this was going on, Faith and Viper were looking at the map Shifu gave them for more instructive and helpful guidance.

"I did not expect this surrounded mountain village to be so far away from here." Faith commented.

"It seems that it's a five-day travel, but if we continue to keep moving, it'll be at least three days. So what do you guys think?" Viper said.

"We can keep going at the pace we are now, and on the way back we can take our time. We don't have to rush if not needed." Takami said. They all agreed on what he said and continued walking.

**Valley of Peace**

To take her mind off of the expected departure of Takami, Layla decided to keep her word and head towards the two cubs house. Though, she was still unhappy being away from the bagel tiger she loves so much. She was so deep in thought that she haven't even noticed that some of the villagers we're waving and announcing 'hi' to her as she passed by.

_'Why...why didn't say anything. I wanted to go with him, I knew Takami would at least ask Master Shifu if it was okay. But I didn't say a word. I'm so worthless, I couldn't even fully say bye or I love you. I don't deserve to be with someone like Takami, he would have done that for me. Next time I have to be more out going and braver like him, if only that's possible. I used to be a skilled weapon toll user but now, I weaker than I was years ago back home. I have to train harder and get stronger. Maybe Master Tigress can help me with that '_ She thought to herself looking down strolling the streets of the valley.

The black tigress was nearing the house of the young cubs Kovu's and Borko's house. She was now standing on the front porch. She quickly hid her sad expression and turned it into a delighted look.

She began knocking on the door softly and said, "Kovu, Borko, it's me Layla, open up. I'm here to spend some time with you." She said in a motherly tone. After a moment of listening, there was no sound of anyone. She began knocking on the door some more but still no answer. With a worried face she opened the door that wasn't locked and pushed it wide open. She went through the house and went in the kitchen. She then saw a note that had sorta bad Chinese writing that looked like Borko's work.

_Dear Layla _

_For some unknown reason Kovu insisted that he and I follow Takami and the others. I think this is something about what Takami told us yesterday about him and some of the others going on some mission. Kovu doesn't know I'm writing this and yes as you can tell I was in a rush before he could catch me writing this._

_Sincerely -Borko_

"Oh no" Layla said as she rushed out the front door and headed towards the palace to tell Master Shifu.

**Jade Palace: Dragon Grotto **

"WHAT" the red panda exclaimed loudly.

"Affirmative, Kovu and Borko has followed Takami and the others on their journey, Master. Unfortunately Takmai is unaware that their following them, but I'm sure he'll figure it out soon enough." Layla stated casually standing tall with head held up and arms behind her back. Master Shifu paced back and forth as he thought of what to do and came to a conclusion.

"Very well, now I have a mission for you. Bring those two back to the Valley of Peace. Better yet, bring them here to the Palace as soon as you have them. They must be very far ahead by now, hurry and bring them back." Shifu instructed.

"Yes master, I'll take my leave." Layla bowed and ran off. Shifu then rubbed his temples and shuck his head.

'They are most definitely very far ahead. It my take me days to catch up to them.

**Outskirts: Bamboo forest (Late Evening sun still visible) **

Since it was getting late the gang decided to stop and set up camp and rest for the rest of the night. Kaizer decided for himself to get more materials and sticks, with the help of Hope of course. Takami, Faith, Crane, and Viper waited for the white tiger and bear's return sitting down **(A/N: For Crane still standing up.) **

The evening was very quiet for the four warriors so far. But they were unaware that three feline snow leopards, two of them wearing masks were looking down at them. Also one of them had her sight set on Takami.

"Sister, is that him, our target?" the snow leopardess asked to the eldest sister.

"Yes Wan, that's him." The yellow and blue-eyed leopardess answered. She looked even closer at the teenage boy then chuckled a bit and said, "Well now. The fiery apple doesn't fall far from the tree, he even looks like Kamikaze, just as handsome as his father."

"What's next sister, do we attack?" Wing asked.

"We were told to see what he's capable of, that was what we were instructed. The rest I'll tell you later. Besides...we need him" Su responded.

"But sis, you never kept anything from us before. Why now?" Wan remarked.

"I want this to be a surprise."

**Uh oh, the Wu sisters are after Takami. What connections do they have with him? Who hired them to see what he can do? And where the heck are Kovu and Borko? I bet you guys are wondering why their not in prison right now. All these questions will be explained soon, until the next chapter! XD **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** I don't own Kung Fu Panda (No matter how much I want too) it is only by Dreamworks. I only own Mei Wen (Ligress), and my other OCs. Please no flames and leave a review. Enjoy! :D

**Ch. 4 My name is…**

**Outskirts: Bamboo forest**

On that very evening, Takami continued to look at the orange and black striped seashell-star Layla gave him in front the Jade Palace gates. He was great full to have it as well as has someone like Layla that really cares about him that much. He admired the star-shelled material as he looked at it. But that then soon ended quickly.

Suddenly out of nowhere three throwing stars was heading towards him. Lucky the Bengal tiger was very keen of his surroundings, pulled out his black katana off the ground and deflected them from hitting him as he was still sitting down. He then finally stood up and said, "Come out and face me personally instead of from a distance you coward!"

With that said the attackers finally jumped down from the cliff and one of them removed her hood showing her sinister smile.

"Oh, you're better than I heard. I guess the rumors are true, the great Takami Skyfang. The flame hidden in the Valley of Peace. I'm much honored to finally have such a person before me, too bad though that we must attack you." Su stated.

"You're going to have deal with me too then." Faith said.

"Us as well!" Viper and Crane joined in.

"Is this one of your friends? And I see that you have two members of the Furious Five with you. Well they won't be any help too you either." Su said as she unshielded her claws along with hers sisters. They then connected their tails and began to spin like a sharp fast spinning wheel quickly headed towards the tiger and cheetah. Takami and Faith then got into their stances ready for combat. Faith and Viper was the first to rush in.

**With Hope and Kaizer **

Deep within the woods the surprisingly titled brown bear and the ex-assassin white tiger were searching for supplies for the camp-set. Both were carrying wood underneath their arms and continued to look for more for later the next time they need it for the next camping. Suddenly a loud bang sounded and both teen warriors immediately turned to the side of the sound, dropped the equipment and headed to the campsite.

**Back to the fight**

In the unexpected introduction and attack, Faith and Viper were trying to hold off the spiraling felines vortex attack while Faith held up an ice shield guarding the attack. But didn't help at all as the ice shield crumbled to pieces quickly on impact with a loud bang at the end, pushing both the reptile and feline back down beside Takami. The fiery male feline's rages suddenly grew as he saw one of his teachers and third best friend getting defeated quickly. Flames surged around his arms ready to strike the three leopardess down. But one of them had other plans, pulling rope with rocks tied to both ends, and threw them at pyro feline making the rope wrap around his body tying him down to the ground.

"Well, that was easy." Su commented, but then noticed that the rope was turning to ash falling to the ground. Takami then stood up and growled furiously. Wing then immediately threw Throwing-stars at him. But Crane swiftly swooped down in front of Takami and deflected the stars with his wings. Takami moved to the side and blasted a medium sided fire shot at Wing, who just moved back from the blast and said, "Troublesome."

"He's not slowing down Su" Wan complained to her eldest sister.

Su then snarled and scowled at Wan then at Takami and exclaimed frustrated, "Stick to the plan!"

Wan and Wing then revealed their claws and hissed at Takami angrily with him returning their response doing the same. Wing and Wan then pulled out a barrage of Throwing Stars in the air and at Takami. He then preformed Kung Fu movements and created The Mongolian Fireball technique, allowing the huge fire-ball absorb the weapons and melting them away into nothingness. All three Wu Sisters were shocked and enraged that their method didn't work.

Su swore behind her teeth and commanded, "Sisters, lets end this!" Both agreed with their older sister and got into spinning wheel formation aiming for Takami. Suddenly black lightning and a released blue sphere rained down on top of the spiraling feline's separating them crashing down to the ground. Everyone turned around and looked up to see Kaizer standing on top of a tree.

"Kaizer." Both Takami and Faith murmured. The Sisters struggled to pull themselves up. Only on one knee, Su looked up at the shade figure that was standing in front of the sun. She watched him as he jumped down and recognized him instantly.

"Kaizer Beelzebub, it's been a long time." Su stated. The white furred tiger then walked forward normally as if nothing bad was going on. He stopped and responded, "It's not Beelzebub anymore. It's Haruki."

"Whatever you say" She said back calmly.

"Now if I may ask, what do you want Su?" He said sternly. Su then signed to her sisters to halt their pursuit. For the next few minutes she started explaining to Kaizer about little things and he listen carefully. Viper, Crane, Takami, Faith, and hope were all befuddled of Kaizer.

"So, you got out of prison…again, and you were hired to help aid the hirer to help defeat someone you won't tell me about?"

"That is correct. Do you want in on this task?"

Hearing that Kaizer scoffed and said, "Not interested."

"As you wish. Now, if you mind steeping aside we have business with that Bengal tiger." Su said calmly. Not liking that idea, Kaizer crossed his arms and stood proudly in front of her and replied, "That Bengal tiger, so happens to be one of my close companions

Hearing that Su's head mentally rattled in surprise but continued to keep a straight face.

"If you're with them, then you're in our way. Sorry, nothing personal." She taunted at the end. Kaizer moved back a few and got into fighting position with the others doing the same. But as soon as they were about to engage back into battle, a kunai knife was thrown down between.

"That's enough Su, Wan, and Wing. You finished your task." A feminine voice said from above. Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Up in a separate tall top tree, above was another snow leopardess that appears to have a teenagers figure wearing a black and white outfit and brown pants, as well as wearing a headwear mask like Wing and Wan. She jumped down from the tree and landed in gracefully on the ground effortlessly.

She noticed Takami and Hope beside him and began to walk towards him, as well as removing her mask to be a beautiful full leopardess face with violet eyes. She raised her paw signaling that she wasn't a threat.

'_Whoa, she's beautiful.'_ Hope thought. Faith noticed Hope's amazed and blown away expression.

'_What does she have, that I don't. I can do anything better than her. She's not that great.'_ Faith scowled in thought.

"Relax, I'm not a threat to you…anymore. My name is Renxiang Ling, you can call me Ren." She announced holding out her hand for a hand shake. Takami was feeling a little skeptical at first but then shuck her hand. Ren looked over her shoulder back at the Wu sisters and said, "Stand down Wu Sisters, your job is down." Ren then tossed a brown bag that was filled with money in it. Su caught the bag and looked back up at the teenage leopardess.

"That's your pay, and I may have your freedom. I have nothing more for you to do. You may go." Renxiang stated. Su looked back at the bag then the Wu Sisters huddled together to talk privately among themselves. The ended their sisterly conversation and turned towards Renxiang. Su then tossed the bag back at her and said, "I have something new in mind. My sisters and I agreed that we'll continue to accompany you on your venture." Su told her.

"What, why?" Ren questioned.

"I feel there's an opportunity for my sisters and I to have more than just money. If we complete this task, the Masters Council would reward us with riches, more gold, and most important the treasure. Most of all, I know that boy's father and this chance could give us a free getaway pass of full freedom." Su answered, pointing to Takami.

"Fine, the more the merrier." Ren stated. She then turned her attention back to Takami and Hope.

"So what do you want from us?" Takami asked with Hope nodding to his expected question. Ren then smiled then started explaining to situation that she was doing.

**7 minutes later **

"So there's this lioness crime lord that killed your mother and you want to take her down then strike her down yourself, or send her to prison?" Takami questioned. She nodded.

"Yes, please I need your help." Ren pleaded standing tall with her head down.

"Sorry, I wish I could help but…" Takami started.

"We're on a mission to find a ligress named Mei Wen, in a mountain valley called Da-Ming." Hope finished.

"What a surprise, that's were we think she's hiding out. May 'we' accompany you?" Ren asked. Viper then slithered over and had a small conversation with each other. They broke up their little chat then nodded.

"I guess were going to the same place. Sure, we'll help out." Hope stated. The leopardess were so over joyed that she actually walked toward Hope and embraced him in a hug. The embrace didn't sit well with Faith at all as she saw this. No She and Hope weren't in a full relationship. But she still had feels for him. The sight of this was enough to make her scowl.

"Thank you." She thanked releasing the embrace. All Hope did was smile and Ren somehow taken a liking to the brown bear.

"Your welcome." Hope said. He then turned towards Kaizer, who was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. "Kai, what do you think of this little adventure?"

The white tiger did not want to see the Wu Sisters again. But he had to accept it, but he had to say one thing about them and that was, "There is nothing about this all of a sudden scenario that doesn't make me so disgusted I want vomit out my own internal organs. I despise all three of you so much I can't tell if I'm going soft on my reputation, or for my unforgiving rage. If anything insane happens on this quest, then I will lose it. Also, you so happen to turn on us or hurt my friends, then I'll use your bones to build a small house and paint it with your very blood." Kaizer said to the Wu sisters.

There was an awkward silence with that said the Wu sisters took that as an invitation and buff. Everyone else was sorta scared at that point, thankfully he thought of them as his friend.

"Well...Shall we get going?" Hope said, hoping to break the awkward silence.

"Oh there's one more thing. Apparently your being tailed by two kids." Renxiang finally said. Everyone even Crane and Viper were befuddled. Ren then pointed exactly were they where in some bushes. Takami and Faith then had a hunch who they were as well.

"Kovu, Borko, come out this instant." Faith and Takami ordered. On 'Q' both the brown lion cub and Siberian tiger came out with nervous grins.

"Uh... hey Takami." Kovu said fully getting out of the bushes and towards them with his younger step brother.

"What are you guys doing here?" Takami questioned.

"Uh...following you." Kovu answered.

**5 more minutes later**

After a few minutes of lecturing from Viper and Crane of how what danger they put themselves in. But then soon noticed that they were so far ahead that they were to far away to actually go back to the Valley of Peace. So, Kovu and Borko too are tagging along. They all ended their resting camp and got moving.

"Yeah road trip!" Kovu cheered.

"This it's a road trip, there's no road." Takami corrected.

"Or is their." Kovu said in a dramatic voice.

"No seriously, look down." Takami said. Kovu looked down and said, "Oh."

**That's it for now, I hope that was okay. Sorry if it wasn't much, I've been busy studying for my STARS test I'm taking. I hope this is enough to satisfy you guys. More events will happen I promise. Until next time, bye. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** I don't own Kung Fu Panda (No matter how much I want too) it is only by Dreamworks. I only own Mei Wen (Ligress), and my other OCs. Please no flames and leave a review. Enjoy! :D

**Ch. 5 **

**Valley of Peace: Jade Palace**

At the Jade Palace grounds, both Ryo and Kiba, sat on top of the Training hall's ruff. There was mostly silence as both canines just sat there bored out of their minds. Kiba's constant sighs caught the blackish gray wolf's attention.

"What?" Ryo asked. Kiba sighed again and laid down on the ruff with his legs hanging on the edge and answered, "I kinda miss Faith, I suddenly miss her being around me. She is my childhood friend. We grow up with each other, sorta like canine brother and feline sister. I wish I went on their mission."

"Same here, Takami and I were always like brothers. Say, how did exactly did you and Faith meet anyway? You never brought it up." Ryo asked.

"Oh, I didn't? Well, I could tell you since you are my friend. I'll give you the short story, I'm not the one to tell long stories. It was like a normal day back at home in Japan. I was just a spirited five years old kid wandering around my neighborhood that was near playing grounds that I go to, to get away from my parents sword training. The usual places I go, nothing special. Then I saw this five years old female cheetah, kicking the crap out of five guys that was harassing her. After she knocked them out and pressing her foot on one of their shoulder making sure he wasn't faking, I calmly approached her and she got defensive revealing her claws and hissing at me. I quickly raised my paws gesturing that I wasn't a threat and she got the idea. After that, we talked a little and she was kinda quiet, but opened up as we continued to chat. She even giggled and laughed at my jokes and said that she liked my personality. After that, offered my hand in friendship, and she said yes and shuck my hand. We became friends instantly that day. Our friendship also got our families to meet, and we trained together ever since. A few years passed we often run into a few trouble, and we had to fight our way out if it. We never lost a fight, together, we were unbeatable. When we finally turned into teenagers, everything seemed to be going our way. Until...my dad got sick and could no longer help me with my swordsman training. He was dyeing. Faith then started feeling sorry for me, and offered to stay over and brought meds for him to ease his unknown sickness. I was a little depressed and she didn't like seeing me upset. She said she would rather see me with my over excited grin than that. So she comforted me. The next day, was my dad's judgment day. Before he died, He gave me his favorite flame engrave wide sword, and told me to travel to where I see fit. As well as finding a new teacher or Master. I heed his last wish, and went to travel to China, along side with Faith, who insisted to come with. I knew I made the right choice picking her as my friend, and most trusted ally I befriended. And so, here we are, In Valley of Peace. We heard about the student thing Master Shifu started and we joined. Then we met you guys. Thats it." Kiba explained.

"Whoa, that was more than a short story Kiba. That could be almost a book." Ryo commented.

"It was the short story, trust me, it would have been longer." Kiba stated.

"You two must have been close." Ryo said. Kiba nodded at Ryo then looked up at that sky.

"Say, did Po and Song leave yet? I haven't seen them in the Training Hall?" Kiba questioned.

"They left early this morning to go to Chorh gom Prison , said they'll be back maybe later tonight." Ryo explained.

"Oh." Kiba said then stood up on his feet and stretched and scratched the back of his head. He then finally said, "By the way, don't use your shampoo bottle."

Hearing this made Ryo very suspicious and he just had to ask, "Why?"

"Heh, you don't want to know." Kiba stated.

"but I'm asking you." Ryo said back. "What's in my shampoo bottle?"

"Let me say this first; next time, don't eat my big cookie." Kiba told him.

"What did you do?" Ryo asked concerned.

"I poured mayonnaise in you shampoo bottle. That's payback, Later." Kiba said as he jumped off the ruff ran inside.

"KIBA!" Ryo exclaimed.

**Outskirts: with Takami &co**

On a bright and sunny afternoon Takami and the gang continued moving forward on their quest. The Wu sisters figured that it would be wise to stay out of the clear, and alert everyone if anything happens. The group noticed a village nearby, so they headed towards it for rest until the next day.

Finally entering the village, the group was encountered by a female rabbit.

"Greetings fellow travelers. Welcome to the Travelers Pass. Here wonders like yourselves comes to rest for a few days and relax." She said cheerfully. Ren dropped a bag coins in the female's rabbits hands and said, "We'd like a room to stay tonight only. There's enough money in there for all of us. We expect customers service and refreshments. If that does not happen then this place will be nothing but a memory. Understand?" Ren said.

"Y-yes ma'am. I will escort you to your rooms." She said with a hint of fear in her voice. Everyone began moving.

_'Renxiang certainly knows what she wants.'_ Kaizer thought moving on.

**Chorh gom prison**

In the snowy mountain area, Po and Song was entering the supposed cold prison. Walking beside a guard, Po noticed that Song seemed nervous. He nudged her shoulder and said, "He, don't worry Song. Everything is going to be A-okay."

"I know, but, She is my mother. Both of us put her in here, there's no doubt she'll be upset with us." Song said softly. With that said, Po had no idea what to say next. He wanted to say something cool, but for the first few times, was at a loss words. _'Bummer.' _he thought.

After then a few minutes of walking, Po and Song finally made it to Su's cell. Su appeared to be sleeping in her bed, wearing her normal clothes. Rhino guard then banged his battle hammer on the bars and yelled, "Prisoner, wake up! You have visitors." Immediately Su woke up and sat up in her bed.

The guard opened the bars and went on his way. Both Po and Song walked it, and Su make a scowling glance at Po, then a simply looked at her eldest daughter.

"Oh my dearest Song, what do owe for this visit of my most 'trusted' daughter." Su mocked sarcastically. It pained Song heart that she lost her mother's respect.

"I'm...I'm here...to see you, mother." Song said in a pained voice.

"Well, you see me." Su said.

"Please, don't hate me. I can't handle that. You may be still evil, but, I still miss you." Song said. Su didnt seemed have any signs of caring about her daughter's words. Song was on the verge tearing up. Po then moved closer to Song ear and whispered, " Song, I don't think this is going anywhere. I think we should head back."

Song nodded and Po motioned her to the door and closed the bar doors. Su then laid back down on her bed. _'At least ..she visited' _Su thought.

Heading back to the entrance, Song was critically sad. "That's it, I see it clearly. I'm alone now." Song said with a tear running down her face. Po placed his paw on her shoulder. With that Song looked up at him.

"No you're not. I'm still here for you. I'll always be for you, you are my second best-est friend." Po corrected wiping the tear from her face. Song rubbed her eyes with hand and smiled.

"Thank you, Po. I'm glad your my best friend too." Song said back.

"Great, lets head back, I'm starving." Po said back to normal. Shuck her head of his naïve yet fun-loving attitude.

**Back with Layla**

With the black tigress, Layla, continues to venture through the outskirts of the huge bamboo forest. Every passing moment Layla becomes more and more frustrated searching for the Kovu and Borko.

_'I hope the boys are okay. Their both in for a big lecture when I find them.' _She thought.

Suddenly not to far from Layla, a few wolf bands was harassing a female rabbit and daughter. Both were fearing for the lives, hoping and begging them to not harm them. The wolf leader seemed to not care for their cries, and raised his sword to end their lives...but. Out of nowhere, a huge blast of air knocked him into a tall bamboo tree. Shaking his head to shake the pain away, he looked up and sees a in coming black tigress approaching them. To the closets wolf possible, Layla preformed a flying kick to his face, and finished him with a Flying Round House Kick taking him down completely. The next wolf that had a War Hammer, looked at her in horror, afraid to move. He dropped the sword then started waving his hands saying, "Wait,wait, don't attack!"

"That's funny, your asking for mercy like they are and you and your heartless friends are harassing them." Pointing at the mortified rabbit mother and daughter.

"We're just doing our job." He said. Layla didn't buy his words and did a mid spiral kick to his chest knocking him into some bushes. Another wolf had a crossbow aiming it at Layla. This immediately caught her attention and turned to him. He fired multiple small arrows. Skillfully she opened her paws and defected the arrows like a trained crane. He began to reload his arrows in his crossbow, but Layla stood in front of him, knocked the crossbow out of his hands, and Tiger Front Sweep-ed him to the ground.

The last wolf that so happens to be the Wolf Leader, got up and was not pleased that his men lost. He was even more displeased that they were all defeated by a girl. He picked up his War Hammer and rushed towards her, wanting to smite her with the hammer. Layla noticed his angry motives as soon as he was in range, She preformed the Tiger Claw Strike to his chin and driving her fingered claws to his eyes. He howled in pain of his eyes bending over covering his eyes. Layla then drives her fist into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him, then straight elbowed him in the back of his neck. The Wolf Leader was now on the ground defeated with his pride in shame.

"It's guys like you that makes me sick to my stomach. What person attacks others that doesn't know how to defend themselves or is weaker than you. Get up, and get lost. If I see you again, and see you harassing someone else, I'll be far worst then I was just now." Layla threaten. "Your all lucky I'm not a what I used to be. If I was, you all wouldn't be breathing right now. Now get out of my face!" She kicked him up and he and his gang to off running in pain.

Layla then turned to the rabbit mother and daughter and walked towards them. She bended down to their level and said, "I'm sorry you had to see my bad side. I hope your both okay?"

"Thank you, for getting rid of those terrible wolves. I thought this would be my last moments with my daughter. Here, take this for your troubles." The mother said holding out money.

Layla shuck her head and said, "No, keep your money. I'm a warrior in-training, it's my job to help the innocent. All that I care about is your safety."

The mother nodded at her response and placed her money back into her bag. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, but, I do have a question? Have you seen a brown lion cub and Siberian tiger cub running around somewhere?" Layla asked.

"Oh, just a about two days ago I did see a brown lion and tiger cub. Though it was dark and I could barely see. But they seemed to be following a group of people." She answered.

"Drat, they must be very far ahead of me now. I got to move fast. Thank you for your time and info." Layla said standing back up. Before she could get moving, the daughter tugged on her sweat pants. Layla bended down to her level. The little girl then handed her three tiger lilies. The girl placed them in Layla's paw and Layla admired them.

"Thank you for saving us." The girl said sweetly.

"Aww, their lovely. Your so sweet, thank you." Layla said back. The little girl and her mother waved and went on their way. For a moment, Layla stood there looking at the flowers, and was lost in thought.

_'A daughter. I wonder, if one day I...we will...'_ Layla thought, then formed a small smile savoring the thought of her and Takami have a child one day as adults, with a small tiger cub running around them. The thought then faded as her concentration came back to her. She then placed the tiger lily on the left side behind her ear, and began to walk again continuing on her task.

_'One day'_

**And there it is guys and gals. The fifth chapter finally finished. I feel real good about this story. So guys I hope you guys liked it, please leave a review and I'll try to come back with another awesome chapter next time. I'll see you later, peace. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** I don't own Kung Fu Panda (No matter how much I want too) it is only owned by Dreamworks. I only own Mei Wen (Ligress), and my other OCs. Please no flames and leave a review. Enjoy! :D

**Ch. 6 The Moment and the Memories **

In the Valley of Travelers Pass, the gang was enjoying their stay. Kovu, Borko, and Hope were out in the pool area. Faith was watching them play in the pool as well as reading a book. Kaizer was in the height room exercising. Viper was enjoying her spa, and Crane was work on his Chinese calligraphy art. Takami was training as usual and taking a small break now and then. Where Renxiang was, no one knows at that point.

After sitting in the pool, Hope decided to get out and dry himself off and get something to drink. He did just that putting on his favorite orange shorts, and headed towards the kitchen. He passed by some other travelers getting there, but finally made it there. He was allowed in and he went through the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of tea. Once he closed the door, behind it was Renxiang was standing there.

"Hey Hope." She said. Hope was so quickly caught off guard he almost fell backwards, but fell into her arms. Ren then pulled him about on his feet.

"Phew, thanks Ren. You kinda scared me for a sec there." Hope commented smiling. Ren smiled back and said, "I noticed. So, you're just getting something to drink?" She said picking up his bottle of tea for him and handing it to him.

"Thanks, and yes." Hope answered simply. Ren then nodded at his answer. She then got a little closer to him and asked, "So, are you and that cheetah like, 'together' or something?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. It's sorta complicated, I'm guessing...no. But I'm not to sure if she even likes me. It's complicated." Hope said glumly with a disheartened expression. Ren caught on his sad statement and for some reason has taken a liking of the bear all of a sudden.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked. Hope nodded meaning yes to her question.

"I like you." Ren stated, she then walked forward and then kissed him. That kiss lasted about a minute and ended with Ren pulling away. Throughout that 'moment' Hope was in a surprised-daze then soon blushed in the process.

Ren then chuckled at his reaction and said, "Ciao." she said as she walked away with a smile. With bottle of tea in his paw, Hope stood there befuddled.

_'She likes me__?'_ Hope questioned himself.

**Meanwhile**

Sitting on the edge of the pool, Kovu was having doubts thinking it was a bad idea to follow Takami and the others.

"Ah man, what was I thinking?" Kovu said to himself.

"Yeah what were you thinking?" A younger voice said behind. Kovu quickly turned around and sees Borko standing there wearing his usual attire, with his arms behind his back looking down at him.

"I was thinking it probably a bad idea to tag along. Layla must be worried about us." Kovu said burying his face on his wet, then looked back at his younger Siberian tiger brother. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"Eh don't worry about it. I'd follow you anywhere anyway. We stick together forever." Borko told him playfully punch him on the shoulder and smiled cheerily.

"Thanks bro." He said then got out of the pool to get his normal clothes and walked off together.

**Elsewhere **

Elsewhere away from everyone else, Faith was sitting down on a side bench examining the map. While reading it she was making sure that they were on track. Suddenly someone walked up and lightly tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was, and it was Takami.

"T.K.?" She said somewhat startled. He walked around the bench and sat down next to her. He then putted up a friendly smile and said, " Hi Faith, hows it going?"

"Nothing much, just reading the map to find this girl where looking for." She answered. Takami moved over closer to get a better view of the map.

"Really, how far are we now?" He asked.

"According to the map, we're actually almost to the mountain village." She explained to him. Takami was a little surprised of what he heard.

"Really." He said back. She nodded at him. In excitement Takami pumped his hands in the air.

"This is so great! We're almost there." Takami said happily, came back to his normal composure. All he did now was smile and said, "It's kinda surprising, and overwhelming."

Hearing him say that brought up her full attention. She had to ask what he meant by that by asking, "What do you mean?"

"We come so far, in so little time. A half a year if I'm correct. I still remember everything from our first week, and meeting you and Kiba during the student acceptance challenge Shifu started. Now, only me and you are on the verge of becoming Masters." Takami answered.

Faith then realized what he meant by that, and she too remember her first day. As well as the weeks went by Takami asked her out. That scenario still haunted her to that day, unintentionally rejecting him. She then turned her head to the side hiding regretting expression. The memory soon came back to her and show clearly.

*****Flashback*****

Everyone just finished with their training and bowed to their masters and went on to their daily routines. The only people who was in the training hall was Takami and Faith, as well as Shifu in the background to himself. Takami then made his way over to Faith.

"_Hey Faith, hows it going?"_ Takami asked her with a little bit of unnoticeable nervousness. Faith smiled back at him like she always have.

"_Nothing much, I just got done training with Crane. It was kinda tough but I got by. Is there anything you need TK?"_ She asked with opened ears.

Takami cleared his throat and said, _" Well, yeah. Faith, we've known each other for a little while now and I wanted to ask you something. I was kinda wonder, If you wanted to go out with me. As in, boyfriend and...girlfriend?"_

Faith's smile then suddenly vanished and she was completely dazed for a good minute. She wanted to say 'sure why not', but her heart was saying something else. She finally came back to her senses of the thought, lowered her eyes and sighed at the hard thought.

"_Takami, I'm glad you like me enough to ask me out, and you seem like a great guy. But I don't think we would work out. Being together I mean. We can still be friend."_ She told him.

Hearing her say that, nearly broke his heart. He thought she was the one, but she wasn't. She didn't think of him that way, only a friend. Takami then had a tear slowly falling through his cheek as he clenched his teeth sorrowfully.

"_Y-yeah, that's...that's alright. I...I just asked, you know."_ He said turning away from her hiding the tears in his eyes. Faith then slowly moved forward and placed her paw on his shoulder.

"_Takami uh, I..."_ She tried to say, but Takami moved away.

"_I need to get some air, see you later."_ Takami told her, not even bothering to look back. Faith still had her hand reach out for him, and was in a loss of any remaining words, as we walked away with a trail tear droplets on the floor. He passed Master Shifu and exited out through the big doors.

"_Takami."_ Was all she could say, feeling guilty for Takami's sadness.

*****Flashback ended*** **

Remembering that day, Faith had mixed feelings for what happened. She bit her lip and tighten her fist and eyes, and turning away. She was quietly sniveling. She was greatly confused. She had mixed feelings for Takami and Hope at once. Her head was throbbing as she was thinking about both of them, standing side by side in her head.

Takami reentered reality from his thoughts stargazing. And turned back at his cheetah friend. He then noticed wet droplets on the map Faith was holding, as well as sighted that she turned away to the side.

He then got concerned and said, "Hey Faith are you okay?" he asked motioning his paw to her. As soon as he made contact, she immediately moved it away jumped up from the wide-bench.

"I'm fine!" She told him with a pained voice. Not expecting her sudden moment, she began to walk away with the map in hand. She then stopped then looked over her shoulder.

"We leave as soon as everyone wakes up. We're leaving early in the morning, making sure everyone is ready by then. Including Kovu and Borko." She told him, then ran off. Takami nodded at her commanding instructions, and was completely flustered.

"Faith? Did I do something to tip her off?" He questioned himself, then got up to do what she requested.

With Faith, she walked into her room, closed her door, got into her bed hugging her pillow. She didn't know what to do but weep and cry, with both bear and tiger in mind.

**The Next Day**

The next day everyone was getting geared up and ready to go head down the dirt none-road. Kovu and Borko followed Takami's orders and stayed close to him. He then took a look at Hope and noticed that he was acting strange. Takami also noticed Renxiang been making quick glances at the orange pants brown bear. They all began moving on with Faith as lead, looking at the map. They continued to travel and according to Faith analysis, they were almost there. Just a few more miles.

_'Almost there.'_ Takami thought then glanced at Faith, who didn't almost say anything that morning. Takami then paid his attention forward again with the others beside him, and the Wu Sisters not far behind still hidden.

**That's all for now. Things seems to be getting pretty complicated for Faith, Takami, and Hope. What do you think is going to happen next? Until the next chapter, later! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** I don't own Kung Fu Panda (No matter how much I want too) it is only owned by Dreamworks. I only own Mei Wen (Ligress), and my other OCs. Please no flames and leave a review. Enjoy! :D

**ch. 7** I finally found you

On a bright and sunny morning our heroes and the Wu Sisters continues their travels to find this mysterious ligress girl. They were now walking through mountain plains and that was a sign that they were getting close to the Village of Dai-Ming. They were making good progress so far, as they just entered a mountain pass. Faith was still in the lead, also was still quiet.

While still keeping a calm attitude, Takami was still quite concerned of Faith's unexpected behavior. He wanted to talk to her about it, but kept it in mind for later.

They then stopped as a giant gate was blocking their way. Su then putted her hands on her hips and looked at Faith.

"Well cheetah, what now? The gate's locked, how do you expect us to get through?" Su responded breaking the silence. Faith simply folded the map up and turned around to everyone.

"Easy, we'll just cut through." Faith answered with no emotion in her voice.

_'Hmm, I like her style. She would make a perfect warrior or soldier. To bad she doesn't have bad intentions.' _Su thought to herself and smiled sinister. Faith then walked towards Kaizer and held out her paw.

"Kaizer, may I use your sword?" She asked. Kaizer pulled out his sword and carefully handed it to her. She grabbed the sword and walked towards the gate. She skillfully wielded the blade pointing at the gate and tried cutting it. But there was something about the gate, it had some kind of aura to it, making it unable for Faith to cut through.

"It's not working. Some type of aura is guarding it. I got to think of something." Faith said cupping her chin. Hope then walked forward.

"What if I use my phoenix abilities, I'm sure I can break through." Hope said trying to summon up Businao's power, but was stopped by Faith.

"No, you only cause catastrophic harm to yourself. I study and actually know this kind of stuff. There has to be a way to open it without alerting anyone." Faith explained. Kaizer moved forward to look around the gate, but everyone was so in the conversation they didn't notice him.

"Well I don't see any keys, levers, or gate palm presses anywhere." Crane spoken up. Borko then turned his attention to Kaizer, who was pushing and pulling leaves. Kaizer sees Borko looking at him, and signaled him to call them all over. Borko nodded and then pulled Takami's and Faith's tails.

"What is Borko?" Takami answered. Borko then pointed at Kaizer and everyone had their eyes on him. Kaizer had his foot on a rock and stepped on it, in second the gate started opening widely.

"your eyes defies you. You must see passed obstacles you're facing." Kaizer stated. Hope then gave Kaizer a thumbs up and everyone started walking through the gate. They then found themselves walking through a cave.

"I still don't understand why are caves are so important." Crane pointed out as they were walking.

"It elementary bent-beck. Sometimes people hide things in them, or make passageways entrances, duh." Wing told him. Viper then hissed at her uncalled for name calling.

"Don't make fun of my friend!" Viper exclaimed.

"Hmph."was all wing sounded, ignoring her hisses and continued facing forward. Crane then leaned over to Viper and quietly said, "Thanks." Viper nodded and they proceeded to move on. Moments later they then walked into nothing but a boulder that was blocking the entrance.

"Oh great, dead-end. At least we can carve on the wall." Wan said sarcastically.

"Where do we go now?!" Wing shouted at Faith.

"If you give her a minute maybe she has a salutation." Kaizer yelled, then walked over quietly said, "Please tell me you have a salutation? My sanity running dry of the Wu Sisters."

Faith looked around and almost could not see anything sighed in frustration and said, "We must be at the part were people, most likely bandits, tries to enter the mountain village."

Ren looked on the wall and saw a stick through it. She then pulled it down and the boulder soon moved to the side giving out light as it opened.

"Awesome, were in." Hope cheered.

"Alright, lets find this girl and get this over with. My tolerance level is running thin." Kaizer commented as they all walked through.

**Meanwhile in the Village **

In the village of Dai-Ming, as usual a very bored feline was walking silently through the sidewalks of the streets. She sighed in frustration and hopped for something to happen. But like that old saying; be careful of what you wish for. Approaching her was the same leopard that tips her of the most.

"Hey Ligress, I'm still up for that date." Shang told her. Ligress tighten her fist and scowled at him and said, " Does that involve me punching you in the face, because if it is when do we start you poor excuse of a predator."

"Real creative. So whats your answer?" He asked her.

"How about no and I walk pass you." Ligress replied and walked passed him. But then out of nowhere three more male leopard the same age as Shang appeared. She then turned back around to Shang and saw a smirk on his face.

"Yeah about that, I don't take no for an answer. SO, I guess your going to have to fight me and my boys then." Shang stated. Ligress didn't like what he was implying and stepped back a few feet. Seconds later she made a run for it. The leopards including Shang then followed after her.

**In the valley of Dai-Ming: elsewhere**

finally in the long traveled for village, Takami and the others were walking through the streets of Dai-Ming. Hope breathed in the air and exhale delightfully.

"Yeah, this place has a nice smell to it. What a peaceful place." Hope commented.

"No time for messing around." Kaizer told him. Hope showed an annoyed look and folded his arms.

"Alright guy in order for us to find this girl, we'll have to break into groups and ask around the village. Hope and Kaizer, you two take the north side. Wu Sisters and Ren, you take the west side. Crane, Viper, uh...do what you think is best. Faith, your with me on the east. Alright people, let's get moving."

_'Nice leadership.'_ Ren thought. Everyone in their groups scattered to different parts of the village. Takami and Faith were well on their way as well. While they were alone at the moment the, Takami thought it was the best time to speck his mind about the other day.

"Faith, if you mind, can we talk about what happen the yesterday?" Takami asked. Faith then sighed at his question and said, "I known somehow you'd bring that up. But, yeah. I'm sorry of what happen. My mind is still in the past."

"Meaning?" Takami asked.

"Of what happen between us on our first days of being in the palace." Faith answered looking at him.

"I don't remember anything happening to...wait. Do you mean that day when I asked you out." Takami finally figured. Faith then nodded and softly said, "Yes."

"listen Fay, I'm sorry that you feel this way. When I brought up that me Layla were together, I didn't realize you had second thoughts." Takami said.

"Yeah I did, but after watching you together, I felt happy for you both and I also felt that it was time for me to move on. A year passed and Hope came along, and was titled Phoenix Warrior and I tried giving him a chance. We spend more time with him, and I knew it was him. I just don't want to lose him." Faith explained with her head down.

"Fay, we've been great friends for almost a year now, and I know you and Hope would totally make an awesome couple, and an awesome team. Whenever you get the chance, tell him how you feel. I'm sure he'll understand. Believe it or not, he talks a lot about you and how awesome you are being so fast taking out villains one by one like a bolt of lightning, and ice." Takami said.

"Really, he said that?" She asked surprised.

"Ya huh." Takami answered.

"Whoa. Takami thanks, you're a great friend." She told him and gave him a hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, don't be doing that in front of Layla." Takami chuckled but was still serious about it. "Lets keep looking for this girl." he said.

"Right, you lead the way." Faith said and they both moved on.

**With Hope and Kaizer**

Both the bear and white tiger were making their way through the village asking around for this Mei Wen girl. When they ask the people, they just get nervous and runs away.

Kaizer sighed at the situation and said, "Ah, we're not getting anywhere at this rate. People keeps running away."

"Well you do have the all scary guy look to ya." Hope joked. Kaizer began growling at his friend's stupid comment. Hope nervously chuckled then said, "Uh, lets keep moving." They then continued on. Suddenly, traveling through both their ears, a distant yell was heard. Then a teenage ligress was being chased by three older teen leopards.

Hope was about to take off, but then noticed that Kaizer was still standing there with a not caring attitude.

"Whats wrong Kai? We have to help her. She could be the one we're for." Hope said.

"We don't know that exactly. Also we shouldn't be rushing into things we have no part in." Kaizer told him.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going." Hope said, taking of to that same direction as the teens. Kaizer sighed at Hope's actions, but knew he was right. So he then followed after him.

In Hope's view, the girl and the leopards ran into an ally and he was right outside. Kaizer finally caught up to Hope and stood beside him eyed what he was looking at.

"Are they in there." Kaizer asked. Hope nodded and Kaizer ran inside. He then spotted one of the leopards raising his fist. Kaizer then immediately dashed forward and flying kicked the attacker, planting his face into a wall.

"Hey! Who they hell are you?!" Shang exclaimed. Kaizer turned around to face him with a scaring glare.

"A person you'd never want to meet. Now get away from her, or your face will connect to the ground by my foot as your friend over there just witness." Kaizer told Shang. The other leopard picked up his companion and nudged Shang's shoulder.

"Shang man, Scott's out cold. We should get out of here." the leopard told him. Shang and the leopards made their way out of the alley and ran. Kaizer then turned to the girl. He then held out his hand.

"No go away! The Ligress yelled.

"Well, you're welcome." Kaizer said back.

"Welcome? Who do you think you are!" The ligress yelled standing up and getting in his face.

"I think I'm the guy who just saved your sorry tail." Kaizer said back. Without them knowing Hope decided to come in.

"I never asked for your help!" She yelled back.

"Not for where I'm standing." Kaizer said back.

"Then move down wind." She told him then proceeded to pass him, but Kaizer stopped her.

"Hold it. You wouldn't happen to be Mei Wen would you?" Kaizer asked.

"Yes, why?" Ligress asked.

"Good to know." Kaizer said, then quickly picked her up over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down you brute." Ligress yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You coming Hope" Kaizer asked running out with Ligress/Mei Wen over his shoulder.

"Uh, right behind you." Hope said running after her.

**And there you have it. Kaizer and Hope finally found Ligress, but, it's not over yet. There more to be seen. Stick around for more and more. Please leave a review, idea, or even some advice, they'll be much appreciated. Also, feel free to PM me to just if you have any future ideas for a new story after my upcoming fic after this one. Alright, peace and have a nice day. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** I don't own Kung Fu Panda (No matter how much I want too) it is only owned by Dreamworks. I only own Mei Wen (Ligress), and my other OCs. Please no flames and leave a review. Enjoy! :D

**Ch. 8 An Agreement and Arrival **

On that day followed by Hope, Kaizer was making his way back to the others with Ligress over his left shoulder. Ligress was shouting and screaming her lungs off but to no avail Kaizer didn't seem to care. Kaizer then suddenly stopped in an empty clearing and turned to his step-brother.

"Hope, we need to signal the others that we found Mei Wen. I need your help for a second. Go through my left pocket and pull out a smoke bomb and toss it high." Kaizer instructed.

"Uh, okay." He said. Hope then went to Kaizer's left side, went through his pocket and pulled out one smoke bomb. He then tossed it high in the air. In seconds it exploded and it let out loud bang of smoke.

"That should draw in their attention and lore them over here. Also, that was loud enough to draw the villagers attention too, so I hope they get here fast." Kaizer stated.

A few brief moments passed and during that short time, Ligress was becoming quite loud. In irritation Kaizer karate chopped her on the back of her head and laid her down passed out on the ground.

"Hey Kai, don't you think what you did was a bit, much?" Hope asked him.

"No, it was enough to me." Kaizer said back. Minutes passed and the first ones to arrive was Takami and Faith. Then the Wu Sisters and Ren, and finally Viper and Crane with Kovu and Borko.

"Took you all long enough." Kaizer said to everyone. Everyone then looked at the girl who was passed out on the ground beside him.

"Who's the girl?" Takami had to asked.

"Our target." Kaizer answered. Takami and Faith eyes widen and then immediately looked at each other nervously.

"What did you do to her?" Faith asked in a worried tone.

"She's knocked out. Relax, she's fine." Kaizer told them. So they discussed a small conversation on their way back to the entrance and to get out. From a distance a female bird was watching them, then took off.

Finally making it out of the village and exiting the cave, the gang was successfully outside in the forest. They walked a great distance away from the cave then laid a camp sit. Evening was rolling in and Kaizer set Ligress inside the tent on a bed mat. He then sat down up against hall of the cloth tent. As he watched her sleep, he couldn't help but admire her looks a little. He shuck the thought as he realized that she was beginning to wake.

"Where am I?" She murmured.

"Your with us." Kaizer piped up. She raised up and immediately started growling at him.

"YOU! Who do you think you are?!" She yelled.

""I think we've covered this already. First, if you quiet down and listen you'll understand whats going on. We're not here to hurt you." Kaizer assured her. Ligress decided to stop growling and sat back done and listen. But she still kept her annoyed expression.

"Out with it." She said.

"Okay, do you know an old red panda named Shifu?" Kaizer started with. She thought about then come to realize.

"Yes, I do. He and my dad were long distances friends a long time ago before my dad passed. Why?" She asked.

"We've been sent to find you by his request. He said you would have been there with him in the Valley of Peace, until you mysteriously disappeared. He finally found out your whereabouts and sent a small group of us to come find you. Then we ended up running into a few more people, it's been kinda crazy. Anyway, I'm going to ask you: do you accept my offer and live in the Valley of Peace with us."

Ligress pondered the white tiger's offer in thought thinking, _"I do wanna get out of Dai-Ming for a long time. The people there is so rude and annoying. Plus no one even cared about me, besides my aunt, but even she hardly visits me. But she doesn't seem to care either, all she wants me to do is stay inside. I guess I'll go for it." _

"Fine, I'll go. I didn't like Dai-Ming anyway." She said.

"It's good that we're not going to have any problems Mei Wen." Kaizer said.

"By the way, don't call me by my real name. I go by Ligress." She told him. "Who are you?" She asked further.

"Kaizer. We're having camp here, in the morning we're heading back as soon as we can. You can stay in here in my tent if you want. I'm seeing the others." Kaizer said standing up and walking out. In front of the tent, Kaizer put his paws on his waste and in-and-exhaled.

"How'd it go?" Hope asked sitting down on a log, saving him a set around the camp fire. Kaizer then sat next him and answered, "Anything could have happen. But we reached an agreement. She agreed to come with us, sort of."

"Well Kai, you have your job now. Shifu's instructed for you was, ahem, you have to keep watch, look after her, and protect her at all times." Takami reminded.

"Takami I know what the freak-in objective is. I just don't know why he choose me." Kaizer said.

"He always has his reasons. So I guess he sees something about you that helped him think your right for this job." Faith stated.

"I guess."Said Kaizer as he shrugged his shoulders. After that there was a moment of silence, until...

"Su, I've been meaning to ask you something?" Said Takami.

"What is it Son of Kamikaze?" Su said.

"That's just it. How do you know him?" Takami asked sternly. Suddenly everyone got interested and became silent.

"I suppose I can tell you...later." Su answered. Takami snarled at her reply and said, "Sooner or later you will tell me, and if you think after this little journey is over that I'll let you go Scot-free, your dead wrong. I'll hunt you down if I have to, and get my answers by force."

"Whatever kid." Su said back then proceeded to leave with her sisters to their tent.

"Well, I'm calling it a night. Good night everyone." Ren said heading to her tent to rest. Everyone figured that she had the right idea and started going to the tents, except for Hope. Takami headed off somewhere else.

Kaizer noticed Hope still sitting down on the log. "Hope, are you going to sleep?

"I'm gonna be out here a little longer." Hope said leaning his head on his paws. Kaizer nodded and entered his tent that he now shares with Mai Wen. Overhearing the conversation, Faith made way over to the bear.

"Hope?" Faith spoken up from behind. Hope turned to face the jade-eyed cheetah. "Hey Fay. What's sup?"

Faith nervously rubbed her left arm. She was quiet for a moment, but then she spoke. "Uhmm, is it alright that we talk?"

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead, take a seat." Hope offered. Faith then sat beside and again there was silence. Breaking the silence Faith said, " Uh, I'm sorry for being a little strict lately."

"Yeah, you were a little...mean lately. Why were you, did I do something?" Hope asked. Faith sighed shuck her head.

"No, it wasn't because of you. Well, not entirely. Uh, you see, I sorta like you." Faith stated in a nervous tone, continuing to rub her spotted arm.

"Well, I like you too. We're friends after all." Hope said smiling widely. Faith Sweatdropped of what Hope said, not catching what she meant. She had the sense to thump him on the nose, one of his pet-pevs but restrains herself from doing so.

"I meant, more than a friend. Ever since you arrive and became the Phoenix Warrior a few months ago, I started having...emotions, towards you." She stated clearer.

Finally catching on to what she really meant, a wave of oh's echoed in the back of his mind. The bear was now speechless of a loss of words. He didn't know what to say or do.

_'Oh great, now he probably thinks I'm out crazy.'_ Faith thought shutting her eyes in self-embarrassment. But suddenly completely unexpected, Hope kissed her on the check. Hope removed his lips away from the cheetah and immediately closed his eyes waiting for her to punch him to smithereens. But soon felt nothing, reopening one of his eyes and sees Faith wide-eyed and blushing.

"Your going to punch me now, aren't you?" Hope figured.

Faith snapped out of her trance shuck her head. "No, not to you. I wouldn't intentionally hurt you Hope. " She answered. Still rubbing her arm, Faith quickly stood up and turned away from Hope's eyes.

"Hope? Aside of Kiba, Takami, and the others, I've never been so attached to someone like you, this much. When I was young, I thought falling in love was just make-believe. I thought it was a waste of time and just an excuse for mating. But when I saw you, I thought, no...I _knew_ you were different and I wanted to give you a chance. But a day ago when I saw Ren flirting with you, that's when I started getting rash and pent-up lately. I, care about you" Faith admitted in explanation. She dared to not turn around facing Hope, shutting her eyelids trying to hold back the tears.

After a moment Hope got up and embraced her backside into a real bear-hug. Reopening eyes widely from shock. Turning around in the arms of the friendly teenage bear, Faith gazed into his bright brown eyes.

"Faith? I had a crush on you since we first met, and I always wanted to ask you. I was just afraid. Your tough and fast-pace personality and skills are, intimidating." Hope wittily stated. Faith giggled at his response as Hope carefully wiped the remaining tear out from her eyes. Faith then motioned Hope to move closer face to face. Then, their lips connected into a passionate kiss. After a minute the two finally detached from the kiss and stared into each others eyes.

"So, does this make us..." Hope paused.

"Together, yes." Faith finished in a happiness in her soft tone-of-voice. Hope smiled in content.

"Well uh, I guess see you in the morning as we head out with the others." Hope stated. Faith nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we should get to sleep. Good night, Hope" Faith said as they both entered their own tents.

Unknown to them, a certain fire bending tiger was hiding onto of the highest point of the tree, sitting on a branch as he weighted his head on his paw.

_'Nice going you two. It was as if you guys were made for each other, brushing aside that Hope's a bear and Faith's a cheetah. But, it does seem like it.' _Takami thought. "Man, I sure do miss Layla right now." He said looking at the stars above.

"KOVU! BORKO!" A feminine voice called.

"What? Wait, that can't be." Takami said immediately jumping down from the tree and looking where the call was coming from. In his sight, a black tigress with white stripes was running towards him. "Layla?"

"Takami?" She questioned herself and in quick realization knew it was him. Both tigers stopped in front of each and embrace each other. Separating from the hug Layla spoke. "Takami, Kovu and Borko ran off to follow you and I was sent to bring them back. Please, please, please tell me their here with you?"

"Yeah, their in my tent sleeping." Takami answered.

"Good, I'm glad their safe. Ooh I'm so going to give them a huge lecture of why running away is bad." Layla said.

"I'll come with you." Takami said as well pointing at his temporary tent. Layla then walked toward and stormed inside. Takami humorously shuck his head as he watch Layla lecture at both cubs. Takami knew her intentions were good as both did care about brown lion cub and tiger cub.

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, I've been busy with school and all and I still am. I just had time to write this. Until the next chapter as Layla and Ligress finally joined the huge gang. Please leave a review and I see ya next time. Spirit, out. ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** I don't own Kung Fu Panda (No matter how much I want too) it is only owned by Dreamworks. I only own Mei Wen (Ligress), and my other OCs. Please no flames and leave a review. Enjoy! :D

**Ch. 9 Almost Home**

On a bright and sunny day in the Valley of Peace, Okami the white tigress and her young daughter were both washing dishes in Mr. Ping's Noodle shop. Mr. Ping was going back and forth severing food to the usual everyday hungry customers. After carefully passing a dish to her mother, Kaila let out a bored sigh. At that moment, Okami noticed the joylessness in her eyes.

"Kaila, what's wrong sweetie?" Okami questioned, cleaning the plate she was handed. Kaila motioned her eyes over to her mother then lowered her head down.

"I-I miss my big brother Takami." She retorted. Setting the dish back into the sink, Okami wittily shuck her head with a smile.

She too let out a sigh and embraced her daughter with a motherly hug then said, "I know. I miss him too. But don't worry, he'll be back before you know it. Who knows, maybe he's on his way back right now."

hearing her mother's statement, it erased all of Kaila's worries of Takami. She then showed off a toothy wide grin. Okami was delighted that her daughter was happy again.

"Plus, Tamaki is still here you know." Okami added. Kaila shuck her head and said, "Nah, Tamaki's a great big jerk."

"Hmm, you know, that great big jerk might be feeling the same way you felt a second ago." Okami said further.

"Nah, I doubt it." said Kaila. With that statement both mother and daughter continued to wash the dishes.

At the Peach Tree Hill, Tamaki was looking the Valley of Peace. Feeling completely distraught with crossed arms and overlooking the Valley, Tamaki tried his best to hide his frustration from the others of his younger bother's departure. He wasn't just upset, he was miserable.

_'Come on brother, come on. Come home' _ Tamaki thought worried. Quietly, a certain someone was observing him. His ears perked then said, "I know your there. There's no point in hiding."

"I guess my cover's been blown." The individual spoken up. He revealed himself to be Chronos.

"Chronos, what are you doing here?" Tamaki questioned. "What, I can't see my good tiger friend on my day off?" Chronos joshed.

"No it's not that, I just didn't expect you to be up here." Tamaki explained. Chronos then lend on the almost revived Peach tree. "Okay, I know that look. So, what's eating you Maki?" Chronos asked. Tamaki sighed fully faced the dark furred wolf.

"I miss my brother" Takami replied. "Oh" said Chronos pulling off a peach off the tree and taking bites of it.

"It's just, before I was never really there for him. He had to grow up by himself because of my maniac of a father, Kamikaze. At first, when I was growing up, he wasn't like that. But he changed when Takami was born. Now, I want to be there for Takami, and never leave his side." Tamaki explained.

"Hmm, I know how you feel believe me. Me and Ryo were also separated. But the only thing that matters now,\ is we're together again. Same goes for you Takami, and that you know that he _is _coming back." Chronos encouraged his friend.

Listening to the wolf's statement, Tamaki smiled and said, "Yeah, thanks Chronos. I, feel a bit better now."

"Good, you wanna spar? I took a day off of work, Zack's covering for me at the shop." Chronos asked finishing off the peach and getting into fighting position. Tamaki chuckled then gotten into position as well.

**The outskirts in the forest**

Within the outskirts of the forest, Takami and his group alongside the Wu Sisters continued to travel to head back to the Valley of Peace. With new found affections Faith and Hope's new relationship was going great.

Affectionately, Faith devoted herself into Hope's arm, laying her head on his shoulder. Layla was doing the same on Takami's arm. Wu Sisters gagged at the sudden affections. Faith and Layla choose to ignore their response and continued on.

Crane and Viper stayed close as always, secretly liking each other. Ligress was side by side with Kaizer, both dead silent. Neither feline dared to say a word.

To gain Kaizer's attention, Hope cleared his throat. Hinting him to talk to her. Kaizer rolled his eyes then turned towards her.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure when you arrive to the valley you'll like it there." Kaizer started. Ligress lifted up an eyebrow from his out-of-nowhere declare.

"Okay... good to know." She said slightly weird-ed out. Hope face-pawed and as a result Kaizer shrugging his shoulders.

"So, how longs is it going to take when we arrive at the Valley of Peace?" Ligress asked.

"If we keeping going without stopping, we should make it there in a day in the evening." Viper answered.

"Awesome, I get to hang and train with Po again." Hope said cheerfully. Faith then tugged oh his arm cuddling his arm and said, "Also don't forget, when we get back we can have a little 'us time' too." Faith told Hope. Hope heard those two words before, knowing what she meant he started blushing.

**Unknown Tower: Somewhere near Dai-Ming**

"She's what!" Yunxu exclaimed slamming her fist on the table.

"Affirmative, A scout-bird informed me she's left the Village of Dai-Ming with a group unknown people, who we believe that comes from the Valley of Peace." the Lioness explained standing tall.

Yunxu continued to pace back and forth snarling. "That disobeying little brat. She should be punished. You said she's going to the Valley of Peace? I'll drag her back here and harshly teach her what happens when she ignores my instructions. She cannot know the truth!" Yunxu exclaimed.

**Outskirts of the Valley of Peace **

Standing on the hilltop the gang finally made it overlooking the valley of Peace. Aside the Wu Sisters, the group was overjoyed by the fact that they we're almost home. But, it was getting dark and as they planned to get there before sunset failed. So, they decided to return early in the morning.

They group then made one and last campsite. As usual, the Wu Sisters separated themselves away, mysteriously disappearing for the time being. Crane and Viper went off to keep watch of them and with each other. Kovu and Borko went into Takami's and Layla's tent. Ren was off somewhere, same goes for Hope and Faith. The only two that were around was Takami and Layla.

The two lovely couple entered Layla's tent and sat down together. Layla then carefully grasped Takami paw affectionately and looked into his crimson eyes. Takami stared back looking into her deep purple irises and to him it felt like he was loss in her's. She then felted unease of the thought she was having. Takami then noticed that she had unease look.

Takami slightly tilted his head asked, "Layla, what wrong?" She then turned her eyes away from his and said, "I've just been thing."

"Thinking about what? Come on, you know you can tell me anything." He insisted. She then made eye contact again grasped his other hand now holding both his paws.

"Takami, I was think about us. About our future." She told him. Takami was baffled and take back. With the tilt of the head restated, "Our, Future?"

"Yes. Taka, you are the one I care for the most in this world. Whenever we're in a jam, or in a big fight, I get worried and concern. But when I look at you, the worry disappears as if it was never there. I see you as my knight and crimson armor. Your my hero. You gave me the strength to actually fight. And so, I want to be by your side forever. You might not think so, but I'm glad you accidentally tackled me the first day we met." She explained.

Hearing this from her really taken him back. "And our future you spoken of?" He questioned.

"T.K, in high hopes when we get older, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You always make me feel special, and I want that to last forever." She clarified. Takami was beyond flabbergasted and was completely stunned.

_'Oh no, what did I do? I said the exact words that most boys would run away from. Now he might think I'm too clingy or insecure. I'm such an idiot'_ Layla thought shutting her eyes tightly fearing the worst. In seconds felt that she was being embraced. She reopened her eyes and saw it was him.

He then removed his arms and said, "Layla, I'd be more than happy to be with you forever. You really are a cool girlfriend." He said.

"Takami." Was all she could say. He then dug through his pocket and pulled out the seashell-ed star she made, showing it to her.

"You, you still have it?" She questioned. Takami nodded and said,"Yeah. On this shelled star I vowed to protect you and be by your side. I'll treasure this forever."

Layla then fell into Takami's arms in a loving embrace inside the tent.

Outside in the fields of grass, Hope and Faith were walking along side each. The couple was walking and talking among each other. On they're walk Hope spotted Renixang leaning against a tree, looking at the night sky deep in thought. Slightly concerned, Hope and Faith made way in front of her. somewhat startled, Ren saw the bear and cheetah in front of her.

Hope waved and said, "Hey Ren, right you okay?" Renixang nodded then relied, "Yeah, I was thinking."

"About what?" He asked curiously. Renixang blinked a few times then answered, "A lot of things. One of them is I've become quite...frustrated, that I haven't found my target yet. I was told I'd find the women in Da-Ming. But, I ran into a dead-end. They thing that keep me from leaving , was you, Hope. I feel, that I made a connection with you. I haven't made many friends, because I use to push them away. But with you, your somehow...different. Only If you want, I humbly wish to be your friend. Do you accept?" She explained then held out her hand.

Hope chuckled then said, "Ren, I always saw you as a my friend on they first day we met. And if you absolutely need an answer. I'd say yeah. Your totally a cool person. Also if you plan on staying with us, they Valley of Peace is a great place" Hope assured accepting the handshake. Renixang smiled happily and lowly said, "Thank you."

"Me too." Faith added. Renxiang agreed to Faith's friendship as well. Ren then suggested that they go back to the campsite so they can wake up early in the morning.

**That's the end of that chapter. The gang is almost there or there already, just not in the valley yet. Stick around for more awesomeness!**


	10. The Return

**Author's note:** I don't own Kung Fu Panda (No matter how much I want too) it is only owned by Dreamworks. I only own Mei Wen (Ligress), and my other OCs. Please no flames and leave a review. Enjoy! :D

**Ch. 10**

As the sun was high within the sky, everyone was packing up, getting ready to enter the Valley of Peace and head home. Hope exited out his tent and stretched out his arms with his backpack strapped on his back. The first person he saw was his, moody but best friend, Kaizer walking by. The feline ex-assassin seemed to be thinking, so Hope kept quiet and was about to move on, until...

"Morning...Hope." Kaizer spoke up, never so much as turned his head. Hope was a little startled yet astonished that Kaizer always knew when someone was trying to get passed him.

"Oh good morning Kai, it's kind weird how you do that." Hope said scratching the back of his neck. Kaizer finally turned around to face his most trusted comrade and looked at him with a smirked.

Kaizer's smirk faded and returned to be more serious and emotionless. He then said, "The others are getting ready to head out. I was about to go in your tent and drag you out, but I figured you'd learned you lesson last time from the old man."

"Well yeah. So, how's that girl?" Hope asked. Kaizer let a sigh and folded his arms and replied, "Still getting on my nerves." "Anyway, Make sure you have everything so we can get moving."

"You seem to be in a hurry." Hope figured.

"Once we enter the village I got some place to be. When we do, tell everyone I'm at a friend house." Kaizer requested. Hope nodded in agreement and the two went to join the others. On the way there, Kaizer had one person on his mind, a certain black cat.

**In the Valley of Peace**

On the streets of the Valley of Peace, Felicity was walking on the pavement with groceries in hands. On the way to her household, she had something on her mind. One something particular was a certain white tiger, that she so greatly misses. She let out a soft sigh and continued walking on the path. Suddenly, a gang of crocodile bandits sworn and surrounded her with weapons in hand.

"Alright pretty lady with glasses, we're going to steal your groceries...and stuff. So don't fight back, ya know. Because well...we're going to steal it because we want to." Fung shouted.

"But Fung, aren't we suppose to make her drop what she has first?" Gah-Ri questioned. Fung then took a quick look at the black cat, who just blinked a few time befuddled. He then throw his hat helmet on the ground.

"Gah-Ri! What did I say? Don't correct me. I know what I'm saying, Gah! Ahem, anyway...just drop what you have or we will have to do things the hard way." Fung exclaimed.

"How about you leave her alone. I think I like that I idea better." Someone said from behind the group and Felicity. Everyone turned around and a teenage wolf that looked to be at least fifteen years old, wearing a blue tunic, white sweats, black fingerless gloves, and brown boot. He also had a chain scythe wrapped around his waist with the scythe parts handing around his sides.

"Zack?" Felicity murmured.

"Hi Felicity. I'd recommend you to move along. Things might get messy." Zack assured unwrapping the chain scythe from his waste. Felicity nodded and ran off with her stuff.

"Darn it! We're going to get beaten again." Fung exclaimed.

"Tell you what; I'll make it easy for you. I won't use my psychokinesis and I'll give you a ten seconded head start to run away." Zack offered holding the scythes in each hand and a peaceful smile on his face. Almost immediately the croc bandits made a run for it and Zack started counting. After a short moment Zack began chase after them.

Felicity stood in front of her house and entered the household. Not after that, she thought, _'People never change. But, some do. Kaizer, I really miss you.'_

Elsewhere in the Valley of Peace, Takami and the gang strolled down the street of the peaceful village. As usual and for once, The Wu sisters had an excuse for staying out of sight. But Takami kept a close eye on them and so was Crane and Viper.

"So, this is the Valley of Peace." Ren said out loud.

"Yahoo! We're finally home." Hope cheered. Faith playfully bopped Hope on the head with her paw.

"Calm down, I know how you feel but you don't see me jumping for joy. Takami and I might move on to the next stage as Master." Faith said with a hint of joy in her voice at the end.

"Looks like you're a little excited yourself." Hope said.

"A little." She replied. _'Cha, I'm ecstatic! I might be ranked as a master. I can't wait!'_

"Guys, where did Kaizer go?" Viper questioned looking around worriedly, looking around the white feline. Hope remember what his feline friend asked him to do they realize he was gone.

"Oh yeah, me and Kai talked and he said that he'll be back shortly. Said that he's got somewhere to be." Hope explained.

"Well I hope he doesn't take too long. Shifu might get worried and I don't want him to think of any bad thoughts Kaizer." Takami indicated.

"Uh, how are we going to explain to Shifu about The Wu Sisters and Renixang, Takami?" Hope questioned. Knowing that would be a huge problem, Takami crossed his arms and looked at Viper and Crane. Crane shrugged his feathered shoulders and Viper just tilted her head.

Takami turned to face the bear again and said, "I'm sure Renixang fine, Master Shifu wouldn't have a problem with her. As for the Wu Sisters, well, he might have a fit. Don't worry I do the explaining. Lets get moving, the everyone's waiting for us."

With that said the group continued on through the streets and headed to their destination with pep in their step.

**In the Jade Palace**

In the Jade Palace ground on the courtyard both and Ryo and Kiba were having yet another argument like quarreling siblings.

"When do you think they're going to get back?" Kiba asked.

"What?" Ryo inquired.

"I said, when do you think Takami and the others are going to get back?" Kiba asked again.

"Oh gods, I'm so sick of answering that question!" Ryo exclaimed placing his paws over his ears.

"Hey it's not my flout that I miss Faith, I know you miss Takami and the others too." Kiba snapped back.

"Look, I know for a fact that they'll be here soon enough, just be patient." Ryo stated.

"You know what I don't get, we're always in an argument. We both know we're friends now, but our conversations always seems over the top." Kiba commented.

"Yeah, and do you know what I don't get? I'm always standing beside YOU! You say you're a genius but you act like an idiot around me and only me, and you never listen. It's like you have the attention span freaking mouse." Ryo barked. "Kiba?"

When Ryo ended his speech, the white wolf was simply day dreaming at the sky but soon snapped out of it. "I'm sorry were you saying something?"

"You know what, I freaking hate you." Ryo stammered. Right after the black furred wolf stated that, the a group of people was standing at the front door and it was their friends.

"We're home!" Faith announced with a shout.

"Faith!" Kiba cheered as he ran towards her and gleefully tackled her to the ground. "I so missed you. No more going on long trips without me for now on." Kiba said nuzzling his face on her cheek.

"Alright, alright Akiba I promise. Now please can you get off me your making a scene." Faith insisted.

"Alright everyone, lets regroup with everybody and meet in the Hall of Warriors." Viper suggested.

"That's not necessary. Welcome back everyone." Everyone turned around immediately and sees the old grand master Shifu. He then notice Ligress/Mei Wen standing beside Takami.

"I see you found Mei Wen and accomplished your mission. Good work." Shifu said with a hint of happiness in his tone. He then spotted the leopardess beside Hope. "And who is this?"

"Oh yeah. Master Shifu, this is Renixang, Ren for short. She was one of a few people we've traveled with." Hope explained with his paw on her shoulder. She didn't seem to mind much about his paw being on her shoulder.

"I traveled alongside your students in hope to find someone I had to hunt down. I hope you don't mind if I stick around for a little while?" Ren asked.

"I don't mind." Shifu said then turned his attention back to Hope. "So, who are the other few people you've traveled with?"

Hope was at a loss of words, not wanting to answer that particular question. This time Takami stepped in beside his bear friend.

"Yeah, about that. We sorta made an alliance with...The Wu Sisters." Takami answered twitting his fingers. Shifu's smile soon faded hearing his answer and turned into an upset frown.

"You did what?!" Shifu exclaimed in all furious-ness. In seconds two of the Wu Sister appeared. Su and Wan stood a few feet away from Shifu.

"Well hello there Grand Master of the Jade Palace. It's an honor to finally meet you. You have such a lovely home. It would make an excellent palace for us, just that we would have made a few changes that is." Su commented.

Shifu then back to the group with disappointment in his eyes. "How could you allow two of the most dangerous and notorious villains here?" "Wait, two? Where's the third one?"

Just as he questioned that, Wan landed beside her older sisters and had the Dragon Chalice within her grasp. Shifu was greatly devastated to see one of his prized artifacts in their clutches.

"Sorry for leaving so soon but we spent enough time with the kiddies. I feel we over-stayed our company, so we must take our leave." Su stated.

"What? NO! You still owe me information about my father!" Takami shouted.

"Sorry pretty-boy but we gotta scat, but don't worry handsome, we'll meet again real soon." Su mentioned then made a run for it with her sister. "NO!" Takami roared.

"Bring that back!" Viper ordered.

"Get back here!" Crane exclaimed flying in after them carry Viper. Shifu was most displeased and ordered everyone to Hall of Warriors. The Hazards and Furious Five minus Viper and Crane all assembled and in the room. Takami and Faith stood in front of Shifu, who was pacing back and forth in frustration.

"I can't believe what just occurred. How could you allow the Wu Sisters to join you on your quest. Don't you know that they're one of the most wanted criminals of all of China, and now they're running around free. I should have known better to let you all go on you own." Shifu Exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Master Shifu, it's my flout. Su Wu brought something about my father. Said that she worked with him at one point. I agreed to allow them to help us, if she agreed to tell me about Kamikaze. I was a fool and I should have known better to trust someone with evil in their heart. I'm sorry, I failed you master." Takami said lowering his head in shame.

Shifu viewed the young tiger's shamed express and knew he couldn't be upset with him long. Even he would have done the same thing with his father, even if he was a con-artist.

Shifu let heavy sigh and said, "I can't be upset with you Takami. I understand how you feel, you want to know more about your father. If I was given the choice I would have done the same thing. But I am still upset that the Wu Sister made off with my Dragon Chalice." Shifu ended. Viper and Crane then came in the Hall of Warriors and in front of Shifu.

"Well?" Shifu asked.

"We fought the Wu Sister, but they got away. But, we managed bring back your dragon chalice Master Shifu." Crane announced. Shifu sighed in relief and asked, "Where is it?"

"Inside Viper's stomach." Crane answered. "That is awesome," Kiba and Po commented. Viper was greatly embarrassed and up-chucked the Chalice out of her mouth. _'That was so embarrassing'_ Viper thought. She then placed the Chalice back on its pedestal and lined up beside Crane. Shifu then faced both Faith and Takami.

"Well the mission wasn't a complete failure. You two and your team managed to escort Mai Wen back to the Jade Palace safely. The Dragon Chalice is safe and sound. Even though that was unexpected. We can now commence your Mastery exam." Shifu stated. Then soon realized looking to the side, A certain white tiger seems to be missing.

"Where is Kaizer?"

**In the Valley of Peace**

"Kaizer! I missed you!" Felicity joyfully said wrapping her arms around the white tiger. Not yet use to hugs, Kaizer just stood there in the middle of the street front of the house.

"It's uh...it's good seeing you too again Felicity. I missed you too." Kaizer uttered with a hidden smile. Felicity removed her arms and smiled hold his paws.

"There's so much we need to talk about Kai. How was your quest, did it go well?" She asked happily. Kaizer then revealed a smile, looking into her hazel colored eyes.

The small moment ended when Kaizer's ears perked up of a strange sound. Kaizer's smile then went away and quickly pulled out a kunai in his hand. He then immediately spun around and spotted flying stars coming at him. Back-handing the Kunai in his hand Kaizer promptly deflected the incoming shurikens . He then examined his surroundings looking for they're attacker. Scanning the area, Kaizer spotted a Chinese female Egret placed on a branch of a tree.

"It's very rare that I miss. But knowing you Kaizer Beelzabub, I expect nothing less." the bird stated. Kaizer shoved Felicity behind him, protecting her.

_'Damn, I can't fight worrying about Felicity's will-being. Not like this.' _"What do you want?" Kaizer asked guarding his friend.

"We know you have the girl here, in this village. I'm simply the messenger, to tell you and your friends that Yunxu is not pleased and she will come for her niece . Even if it means striking down civilians." She answered.

_'Niece? Ligress is the niece of this Yunxu character' _" That won't happen, not while I'm here. Ever heard the saying 'Never kill the messenger'? Well, I use to ignored it back then. I won't kill you, but I'll surely put you in your place!" Kaizer exclaimed charging at the Egret with weapon in hand.

**That's all for now. I know it may not be the best but it's something, I've been busy and and I still am. I'll update as soon as I can. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and I'll see you guys later. Until the next chapter, peace! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** I don't own Kung Fu Panda (No matter how much I want too) it is only owned by Dreamworks. I only own Mei Wen (Ligress), and my other OCs. Please no flames and leave a review. Enjoy! :D

**Ch. 11 **

"Where's Kaizer?" Shifu inquired scanning the room for the white tiger. The Phoenix Warrior, Hope, timidly raised his hand to explain where he was. "He's visiting a friend." he said. Shifu had a questionable expression when the bear answered.

"What other friends does he have other than you?" Shifu questioned. Hope lowered his head shyly and rubbed his arm. "Felicity. He really cares for her." That news went unnoticed by the old grand master and Ligress as both their eyes widen.

Shifu's shocked expression soon faded and returned to normal. "Very well." He then turned his attention back to the two feline pupils Takami and Faith. Both standing tall listening carefully to his instructions. Shifu then pulled out a scroll out of his robe and began reading.

"We shall commence your mark of Mastery, Faith and Takami. Not one but two in-training warriors stands here. this is neither a competition. Nor a battle for supremacy. Not for strength, but for loyal leadership. Both of you may approval, or neither. I'm sure your ready to hear my announcement of you two, yes?" Shifu questioned.

"Yes." Both answered ready to hear who does and who doesn't get the promotion as a true master.

"Very well, I announce that.." Shifu Began but was interrupted by a gong alert. Everyone was puzzled of the sudden alarm. The gong only sounded when something was to big to handle.

"Found out the commotion and take care of it. Your dismissed." Everyone bowed and ran down to the village. _'Whatever and whoever got in the way of my student Mark of Mastery is going to regret it big time.' _Tigress thought angrily.

In the middle of town, Kaizer and the egret was squaring off colliding blades against claws at one another. Kaizer held his own, but was not fighting as hard as he's capable. Struggling a little, trying to not get the fight to close to Felicity. The egret flew up and threw daggers at him. Kaizer used his kunai and defected the in-coming daggers and ran towards the tree. He side jumped the tree and rocketed himself at the bird. He raised the kunai and aimed to slash the attacker. Unfortunately his assassin move failed as the egret lunched a large gush wind at him sending him back down on his feet. He got back into fighting position and let out a very vicious snarl. Ignoring the snarl the egret charged at Kaizer full throttle. But then realized a tigress was coming right at her with a flying kick. The egret blocked the attack and backed away into the tree. Others came and stood beside Kaizer and Tigress.

"Alright you, what do you want?" Takami demanded. The egret scoffed and shook her head and turned away. "I believe I made Yunxu's point. She'll be coming any time now."

'_Yunxu_?' Renixang thought.

"Yunxu, she's coming here?" Ligress exclaimed. The egret had her attention on her now. "Yes Ligress. She coming back for you, to bring you home. She is not pleased, in fact she's quite furious at you. Said that once she's taken you back, you will be severely punished." she stated.

"We'll I'm not going anywhere, also you can tell her that I said shove it." Ligress exclaimed. The egret shrugged her shoulders and chuckled.

"I'll be sure to tell her that. I'll be looking forward to our next meeting Demon." she said floating off the tree and taking off. The gang was now at easy, but Ligress was a little shaken. Renixang noticed it and confronted her.

"She killed my parents who were guards. You do know what I'm going to do right? I have to turn her in, or get my revenge." Renixang stated. Ligress nods agreeing on what she said. Ligress has always known that Yunxu was up to something. Always away, the ligress was always left wondering.

"I'll leave the choice up to you of what you want me to do, until the time comes." Ren said walking back to the palace, with Hope not to far behind.

Standing there alone, Ligress rested her paw on her chest, thinking about her choice. Even if Yunxu was a 'B', she was still her last relative. A relative with a dark heart.

"My choice."

**15 minutes later **

Everyone other than Takami and Faith stood aside. Shifu standing in front of them with cane in hand.

"That was unexpected, but one I was correct that you all could handle. We shall commence on our subjective. Takami, Faith, I announce that..neither of you will become master." Shifu announced. Both Takami and Faith along with the others were shocked. The two felines were left dazed and confused.

"I'm sorry, but both of you haven't reached the requirements of becoming true masters yet. The reason is; you allowed the most dangerous criminals to travel among you. You endangered Mai's and other civilizations lives. There is always next time. But, there is one who do deserves the title as Master. That would be..Kaizer." Shifu announced.

Everyone was again shocked. Kaizer was on there for a short time, but already had the required skills to defend and to fight.

"Kaizer, as our newest Master you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instructions." he said then walked off. Hope then walked beside his friend and placed his paw on his shoulder.

"Congratulations Kai, you became a Master. Yahoo! Master Kaizer, it has a nice ring to it." Hope praised. Kaizer kept a straight face while everyone was congratulating him. Takami and Faith were a little disappointed but soon gave their congrats.

Later that night, the sun had finally set and Takami was in his room unpacking his stuff he brought with him on his trip. He the laid the star shell on his dresser next the picture of him and Layla. He then plopped down on his bed and exhaled. After that someone knocked on his slide-door.

"Come in." Takami responded and incomes Tigress entering his room. She closed the door behind her and stood in front of him.

"May I sit?" She asked pointing at the spot of the bed beside him. Takami insisted and she set down beside him. "So, aside of what happened, how was your first mission? It wasn't easy was it?"

"Nah uh, it sure wasn't. It was down right complex and complicated." Takami admitted. Tigress softly smiled and said, "Well, that what happens when you lead such a big group. I know it may not seem like a successful mission, but in my eyes it was too me. I'm proud to call you my student." She said with a bow.

"Thank you, Master Tigress." Takami said with a smile. Tigress nodded accepting his thanks. She patted him on the shoulder and stood up.

"Well, you better rest up. We have intense training to do tomorrow. I'm going to start you on the Iron Wood Tree near the palace. Also help flex some of your abilities. We need to prepare for Yunxu's unpredicted arrival." Tigress instructed.

"Yes Master. Goodnight Master Tigress." Takami said.

"Good night, Takami." She said back and closed his door. She walked through the halls of the barracks heading to her room.

_You may be just a in-trainee, but in my eyes you deserve the title as Master Takami. Now may not be the time yet, but soon, my loyal student. _

**There you have. I'm almost done with this story, two more chapters to go. I hope you liked it, please leave a review below. Until the next chapter, peace.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** **I don't own Kung Fu Panda (No matter how much I want too) it is only owned by Dreamworks. I only own Mei Wen (Ligress), and my other OCs. Please no flames and leave a review. Enjoy! :D**

**Ch. 12 **

On another bright and lovely day, Takami was set up on the Iron barked tree, painfully punching the tree with brused knuckles. With Tigress, every time he stopped punching the wood she would shout and tell him to keep going. Layla was standing beside her as she was watching. Feeling guilty watching him go through this, Layla decided to join him. They continued doing this for some time now.

Entering the training Kaizer walked in wearing yet again a new attire. Clothes that resembles Ryo's old uniform when he ran away to raid the Anonymous Strike Organization's tower.

He was now wear a light gray high-collar long-sleeved zip-up shirt, arm guards that covered his forearms, black cloth hanging from his waist halfway down his knees, gray pants white rope belt tied around his waist holding up both the cloth around his waist and sheathed black sword.

"Kaizer?" A feminine voice called. Turned to look and sees the in-trainee of the Cheetah style, Faith walking towards him. "Good morning Faith." He answered.

"Good morning to you too. Your new look got a girl's attention. How's your first day of being a Master Kai?" She asked.

"Aside from the new clothes, I don't feel any different." Kaizer answered simply. Faith putted her hands behind her back and asked, "What did Shifu give or say to you?"

"He told me to leave that between me and him, I can't tell. But, he provided me these clothes and new katana. He then also gave a few scrolls for me to learn and use." he added.

"Hmm, okay great." Faith said tapping the ball of her foot on the floor. "You not upset with me are you? You know, taking the title from you and Takami" he questioned.

"No, but I am a little disappointed that we didn't make it as Master. I guess it's you now." Faith she said. Kaizer then crossed his arms and was a in thought for a moment. "You do know that Hope is a Master too right."

"What?" She questioned with widen eyes. Kaizer nodded and said. "Yeah, he is the Phoenix Warrior so that makes him automatically Master too." he explained. Hearing the explanation she then face-pawed.

"I never thought of that. Po was the same way when he became the Dragon Warrior. So you wanna spar? Hope is in town right now." She asked.

"Sure" They then walked in the center of the area in the training hall. Near the barracks Kiba was outside of Mei Wen's room door. He the knocked on her door. "Uh Mei, you in there?" he called. Ligress opened the door and looks the wolfdog up and down.

"Yeah, what do you want?" She questioned. Kiba nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Would you like to take a walk with me? We could eat at Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop, my treat?" Kiba offered.

"Fine, lead the way wolf." She stated. With that said both feline and canine walked out of the barracks, down the stairs and into the village. They were now walking side by side through the streets.

"So, you're a hybrid uh?" Kiba asked starting a conversation. She answered with a nod. Kiba then putted his arms behind his head. "Me too."

"What, your are? So I'm not the only one" She exclaimed surprised. Kiba revealed a smile and began explaining. While they were talking they we're entering Mr. Ping's restaurant. noticed them immediately and waddled over to them.

"Kiba, my hungriest customer, let me guess you want your usual ramen noodles ." Mr. Ping figured. "Yes sir!" He answered happily. The goose then laid his eyes on the girl sitting in front of him. "And for you miss?" He asked.

"I'll have the same." she stated.

"Okay coming right up. Okami, table seven has ordered! Make it fast." Mr. Ping requested handing the order to her.

"Trust me, you're going to love the food here." Kiba said with an assured chuckle. For some odd reason Ligress couldn't help but feel different around the white wolf. Like she could open up to him. He seems different from the others.

_'He seems so...what's the right word...pure. I know I just met him, but I feel like I can tell him almost anything.' _"Kiba is it? You said you're a hybrid too right, have you ever been made fun of all because you're a half-breed?" She asked.

"Well yeah. But that sorta rubbed off on me when I began to ignore it. I have this childhood cheetah friend to thank for that. The villagers here, they don't do that. They accept you for who you are. Just like how I accept you for who you are. Just a girl who's looking for some friends." Kiba explained.

Ligress was overwhelmed of the wolf's suddenly unexpected words of wisdom. She couldn't help but crack a smile. Soon Okami came by with they're food and set them on the table.

"Eat up." Okami said then walked back to make more orders.

"Awesome, lunchtime!" Kiba cheered pulling the chopsticks apart and began devouring his noodles.

"Kiba, what do you think I should do when my aunt gets here?" She questioned with perked up ears. Slurping up rest of the noodles from his chopsticks and looked back at her.

"I'd say; do whatcha gotta do." he answered.

"For whatever choice I make, would you help me?" She asked. Revealing another smile and thumbs-up Kiba stated, "Don't worry. I'll be there to back you up, that's a promise!" He then extended his pinky. She let out a giggle and did the same and connected his and her's. "Guess this makes us friends now." Kiba stated. She nodded in agreement. She picked up her chopsticks and tried some of her noodles.

"This is really good." She commented.

"Told ya." Kiba commented back. They then begun to laugh together. _'I actually found a good friend. One that cares. He reminds me of a puppy.' _

**In the Jade Palace: Training Courtyard**

In front of the Training Hall Takami and Layla was panting heavily in front of the Iron Barked tree Tigress positioned them. Figuring that they had enough, Tigress announced that they could stop. Taking a look at his hands, Takami noticed his knuckles had bloodstains on them. Layla didn't really have any real injures on her's, but was concerned of Takami.

"Taka, are you going to be okay?" She asked place her paws on his arm. Takami shook his hands turned to her. "I'll be fine. They'll heal quickly." Takami then looked at the Iron Barked tree.

"Do you think I can break through this Iron-bark tree with my Supairaru Enso alone?" Takami asked her keeping his eyes on the carved Iron wood.

"I don't know, maybe. Give it a try and see what happens." Layla suggested moving back a few feet. Takami formed the ball red pyrotechnic energy in his paw. He moved forward and slammed the ball of energy into the Ironwood tree creating a hole in the wall.

"You did it!" She said congratulating him.

"But it wasn't strong enough. I can literally obliterate normal trees or eradicate a medium size house, but I could only put a hole through this. I have to get stronger to become a better leader. Layla, can you help me with something?" Takami said.

"Sure and by the way; your already a great leader." She commented.

"Thanks, come on. Lets go somewhere else, I wanna to try something new." Takami stated as they ran off somewhere else.

**Phew that's it for this chapter. The next one be the beginning of the ending fight of the story. Hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a review and stick around for the fight, later. ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:** I don't own Kung Fu Panda (No matter how much I want too) it is only owned by Dreamworks. I only own Mei Wen (Ligress), and my other OCs. Please no flames and leave a review. Enjoy! :D

**Warming: **Spoiler forms from the Element Hazards (And Reboot) and Rebirth of the Phoenix Warrior will be seen. If you are not aware of Takami's aura form or Hope's awakening form then you are about to see them.

**/'Spirit talking'/**

**Ch. 13 The Final and We are Family**

A few days pasted and Takami and Layla finished secretly experimenting with their fighting style and abilities. But they were unaware that Tigress noticed them a few times but didn't disturbed, and Ryo witness them doing it and was 'inspired' to do some special training of his own with his capabilities.

With all that was going on Shifu requested that all the villagers evacuate the Valley for safety reasons until further notice. Everyone including Okami, Kovu and Kaila then racked up together in front of the doors of the Jade Palace, looking down at the village waiting for the lioness' arrival. Standing beside Kiba and Skyler, Ryo awaken his blood-red Kurayami Eyes to detect any movement in the valley. Spotting movement from a distant Ryo caught sighting of a pack of lions and lionesses inbound.

Disengaging the Kurayami Eyes and reverting back to his normal sky blue orbs, he turned to inform the others.

"I caught sighting of a huge pride of lions and lionesses closing in on the valley." He announced. With that said everyone got ready for battle. Standing beside Ligress, Kiba turned and softly bumped her shoulder.

"You ready for this?" Kiba whispered.

"Yeah, I know what I have to do. Just be by my side okay." She said. Kiba nodded turned his attention back to the village.

Hope entered his phoenix abilities turning his fur color gold and revealing his crimson red eyes. **/'Get ready Hope!'/**

_'Yes sir Businiao.'_ Hope said/thought to his Phoenix spirit.

Takami inhaled and with a sudden burst of red aura energy surging through and around him with an exhale, entering what he calls Crimson Valor mode. The gloomy clouds began to cover the sky's and showers of rain began to pour down. Master Shifu moved forward and looked down at the incoming lion pride.

"Go further and protect this village!" Shifu exclaimed pointing his Old masters staff with order. Following his command everyone engaged in rushing down to the village.

"Except for you Kiba, I need you here. I want you help me if needed and protect Ligress." He state rushing back inside.

"Well, so much for you plan." Kiba stated.

"No worries, I never follow orders much anyway. Come on, follow me." She said rushing down the stairs with Kiba right behind her. Finally entering the valley both hybrids were encountered by lions. With a snarl Kiba confronted them and brought them down. They continued on running and fending off passing lions.

In the heart of the valley Hope was in heavy hostility, but wasn't having too much trouble. Until a lioness was rushing at him from behind in act for a surprise attack. Hope looked over his shoulder and saw her coming at him, but had no time to react. Lucky, the lioness was struck by lighting and knocked down by ice. Hope looked up and saw Skyler and Faith nearby.

"Thanks girls!" Hope waved. They waved back and ran off back into battle. _'Can't be too careless like that again.'_ Hope deliberated as he did so too, proceeding to battle.

On the north side of the Valley, 'Master' Kaizer was surrounded and squaring off against lions and lioness, striking them down with his sheathed sword. Taking down the last lion in his path he noticed Kiba and Ligress running about. He was about to follow them but was stopped by another pride in his route. The young master snarled with sheathed blade in hand, he pulled out his weapon from the sheath and advanced to attack.

In the Jade Palace, Master Shifu unexpectedly countered lions on his own. Calling for his student's name, he figured that he felt and defied his command. Defeating the remain lions with nothing but a long cane, the old grand master noticed that the gates of the palace opened. He hoped that it was his wolf student returning But standing at his door, was the female leader, Yunxu.

With three male lions behind, she approached the old master and stood tall. "Well isn't this a lovely day for a deserted village. " She comment sarcastically. "But let's get to all seriousness. Where's Mei!" She roared.

Shifu kept both of this arms casually behind his back with a stern face. "She's profoundly guarded by one of my best in-training students. She is not yours to claim. Your business here is over, I recommend you and your pride to exit the valley."

"That I cannot do. I'm here for my disobedient niece. And I will bring her will with me, even if I have to kill you and drag her back." She snarled through her teeth.

Shifu knew he couldn't fight all of them alone at the moment without the Five, Po, or in-trainees, so he decided to stall for time until their arrival. Just when he was about to reply, he begun to think.

"Before we end this depute and commence fighting, tell me, are you the one that killed my old friend Hong Wen and his wife, and stool they're daughter, Mei?" He questioned. Yunxu snickered at the question and said, "Yes"

Shifu's ears twitch of the confession and the way she said it. Shifu couldn't help but feel infuriated and laid his Master's cane carefully on the ground, and got into position.

Yunxu then ordered the male lions to attack. Rushing towards him, the lions engaged but unexpectedly to them, he fought back taking them out using the Nerve attack on all of them. Watching them fall, Yunxu was outrage of the old master and charged. He too moved in for an attack. Suddenly before they could encounter, daggers and a blast of black aura was thrown between them.

_'what black magic is this?' _Yunxu pondered looking at the ominous black aura-like flames upon the ground in front of her.

Both the Red Panda and lioness jumped back for distance and laid eyes on their unexpected guest. Looking up there was Renixang on top of the gate of the palace. Ryo also appeared, which explained the black aura. Soon The Furious Five, Po, Song, and the others emerged.

Master Kaizer removed his sword from his sheath and said, "Game over Yunxu." pointing the blade at her. Yunxu then laid eyes on the white wolf and Ligress. Yunxu was now furious that her pride was defeated. But she wasn't ready to back out yet.

"What's it going to be Mei? Yunxu in prison, or my vengeance?" Renixang bellowed. "Neither!" Yunxu roared charging at the group. Ligress was silent so Renixang took matters in her own hand to retaliate, but was held back by Kiba. "What the.." She murmured then saw Ligress rush Yunxu was a dagger in her hand.

"This is something she need to do." Kiba announced then turned to Takami. Takami nodded and awaited for his Que charging his new attack along with Layla. Just a step in front of each other, Ligress impaled Yunxu's paw. Yunxu roared from the pain. Ligress moved forward with her action and got Yunxu in a full-nelson.

"Do it, now!" Ligress/Mei exclaimed. Hearing her signal Takami engulfed his entire fist on fire ready pulled his arm back to aim his attack.

"Mai, close your eyes!" Kiba shouted. Ligress heeded his words and closed her eyes. Kiba moved Renixang aside. From a distance in front of Yunxu, Kiba then preformed the Golden Lotus Clap. The Golden mist was head towards the lioness and she then realized that her vision was gone struggling to break free from Ligress. She was now unable to get away.

"Time to end this. FIST OF THE DEMON KING!" Takami roared releasing a huge flame shaped like a tiger head a wide open mouth ready to swallow Yunxu whole. Being caught in blast Yunxu fell to her knees then on the ground. Takami too fell to his knees panting heavily. In minutes Mantis hopped on his shoulder.

"Dang Takami, don't you think that was kinda...brutal?" Mantis stated. Hope and Po ran up and checked her plus. "She's alive!" They announced.

"Nah she's alright." Takami answered getting back up and walked towards Tigress.

"Oh my god, Since when has he been as ruthless as Tigress?(Gasp) Or worst, he's becoming her!" He commented. Viper slithered up behind him and smacked him with her tail.

"Stop making wild assumptions. T.K was just doing what he thought was right to stop Yunxu. He's not turning evil or something." She said slithering away. Mantis rubbed the back of his head and hooped away.

Hope then walked towards Faith who was looking down at the valley. Hope reverted back to his normal self. Faith let out a light sigh and said, "We're going to need a lot of handcuff shackles."

"No kidding. I hope my dad and the others are okay." Hope said putting his arms behind his head. Faith then playfully punched his arm. "I'm sure they're fine. Let's get to work."

**The next morning **

The next morning, both Kiba and Ligress were on top of the hill were the growing peach tree grew. The two hybrids sat upon a bounder, looking down the now populated village. Ligress was adjusting well in the Valley of Peace and decided to stay permanently. Instead of living in the palace or the valley, she decided to stay in the red houses around below the palace.

Kiba let out a light sigh and laid back on his back on top of the bolder next to her. He then said, "Phew, that was some work we pulled of last night. Fighting a full lion pride can be pretty tiresome. But we did it."

"Yeah, we did. We make a good team. Ren escorted my aunt to Chor Gum Prison and I'm finally living in peace. Between me and you, you're the only person I feel I can fully trust. Adding that Kaizer guy I guess. For you; I'll consider one of my relative, even if you are a canine. Because, you know how it feels to be a hybrid." She stated.

"You should consider all of us as family, now that you live in the Jade Palace. We all care about each other no matter what species we are. We're one. We are family, to the very end. Gotta warm ya though, we're not your average ordinary family. " Kiba responded with a wide grin.

"Thank you, Akiba Toshida." She murmured. She then secretly shed a tear with a soft smile.

_End song: We are Family_

_We are,We are  
Not your ordinary family  
But we can all agree that_

We are ,We are  
Close as close can be  
So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause

We are,We are  
Family  
We are(We are),We are(We are),We are(We are)  
We are,We are  
Family,Family, Family  
We are, We are  
Family

So what?  
We don't look  
We don't act  
We don't walk  
We don't talk  
Like you do

So what?  
If we hang  
just a hanging  
no shame  
We both  
Do what we want to  
Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care  
Some how we found it here  
We found us a home...

We are,We are  
Not your ordinary family  
But we can all agree that

We are ,We are  
Close as close can be

So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause

We are,We are  
Family,

Okay  
So the links in our chains makes us strange  
But really the make us stronger  
And no one would replace not a thing  
Mother or father cause we...

_Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care  
Some how we found it here  
We found us a home_

We are, We are  
Not your ordinary family  
But we can all agree that

We are ,We are  
Close as close can be  
So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause

We are,We are  
Family

_(Family)_

We are, We are  
Family

**_(Song Ended)_**

**Well, I guess Kiba got two girls that considers him as a brother, Faith and Ligress/Mei. Well pretty much everyone considers him a brother. That's the end of this chapter and story. Sorry if the final battle wasn't the best, I almost had writers block through it. Surprisingly I didn't. Anyway I appreciate all of you who read and reviewed this story. The next one should be up soon. Until next time, BYE! ^_^**


End file.
